Alguém como você
by Nina Levanti
Summary: "Eu tenho vivido em um baile de máscaras. É um universo degradante, onde cada um finge ser aquilo que não é. E foi aqui, justamente aqui, que eu te encontrei...". NaruHina - UA
1. Prólogo

Como todos sabem, Naruto não me pertence.

Estou postando novamente, após problemas com a formatação. Espero que agora dê certo...

Leiam as notas finais, por favor.

.

.

.

**I. Prólogo**

.

.

.

Quando saiu correndo da casa de seu pai, com os olhos transbordando de lágrimas, Hinata não sabia muito bem para onde iria. A face ainda estava queimando com o tapa que ele lhe deu, e as palavras ressoavam alto em seus ouvidos.

"Você é um estorvo para essa família... Quem dera eu nunca precisasse trazer você de volta da Europa..."

Com aquelas palavras, ela sentiu-se transportada para o Japão da sua primeira infância. Para quase vinte anos antes.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

Kurenai era conhecida, nos círculos influentes da alta sociedade japonesa, por ser uma preceptora eficiente. Seu serviço consistia em ser muito mais do que uma baby-sitter: ela tinha conhecimentos aprofundados sobre pintura e canto; dominava amplamente as noções de etiqueta; e instruía todas as crianças de que cuidava com esmero. Os seus pupilos cresciam para serem homens e mulheres de refinada educação e imensa cultura. Cobrava o salário de um rei, mas aqueles pais não se preocupavam com dinheiro. Ela atendia famílias riquíssimas... que estavam apenas um degrau abaixo da realeza.

Hiashi convocara a reunião secretamente, e ela fora introduzida na mansão Hyuuga com tantos cuidados que seria impossível para algum paparazzi sequer desconfiar da sua presença ali. Quando por fim encontrou o patriarca, viu que ele não estava sozinho. Uma pequena menina, com seus seis anos de idade, o acompanhava.

Depois que as portas da sala foram firmemente fechadas, Hiashi praticamente arremessou a menina no centro, com um firme puxão por seu pulso esquerdo. A brutalidade do ato chocou Kurenai, que não conseguiu reprimir um murmúrio chocado.

"Esta é Hinata", resmungou ele, indo direto ao ponto. "Ela é um estorvo para essa família. Até mesmo Hanabi, que é bem mais nova, consegue ser superior a ela. Hinata não nasceu com o sangue Hyuuga... portanto, não serve para esta família. Irei deserdá-la. Ela terá acesso a um fundo monetário e à melhor educação possível... mas ela viverá distante deste lugar. Sei que você é a melhor preceptora disponível, senhorita Kurenai. Viverá com ela na Europa e lá ficará até que Hinata seja adulta, ou por quanto tempo ela desejar."

Kurenai reparou que ele não perguntara se ela aceitava a oferta. Aquela era uma imposição, não um pedido. Aquilo estava longe de ser uma reunião de negócios. E, se os rumores acerca da crueldade de Hiashi fossem verdadeiros, ela sabia que seria muito perigoso dizer a ele que não.

O homem estendeu um papel a ela. Ela olhou e o leu. O cheque, já assinado, apresentava uma quantia seis vezes superior ao maior valor que já cobrara por seus serviços.

Hiashi percebeu que os olhos da mulher se arregalaram diante da quantia. Sentindo que o momento era oportuno, ele falou:

"Você vê que, embora eu a renegue, não sou cruel. Ela viverá com o melhor conforto possível. Quero que você transmita a ela todo o seu conhecimento. Quero que ela seja uma mulher culta e refinada."

Kurenai espiou a menina ainda atirada no chão, as lágrimas correndo silenciosas por seu rosto muito alvo. _E aquele homem dizia que não era cruel?_

Hiashi não esperou a resposta dela.

"Acho que estamos conversados, senhorita Kurenai. Vocês partirão amanhã mesmo, em meu jatinho particular.".. O homem fez menção de sair, mas, no último momento, conteve-se. "Acredito que seja desnecessário dizer que ninguém deverá estar ciente desse nosso acordo. Uma palavra, a quem quer que seja, e não viverá o suficiente para gastar um centavo sequer de seu novo salário."

Kurenai tentou, mas não conseguiu conter o arrepio que subiu por sua espinha.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

Os colunistas de fofoca e os tablóides a adoravam. Na mídia, ela recebera diversos apelidos. _Hanabi, a festeira. Hanabi, a louca. Hanabi, a farrista._ Cada notícia nova era um tapa na cara da família. Com o seu poder, Hiashi ocultava muita coisa, mas nem mesmo ele era capaz de conter toda a rebeldia da filha mais nova – a herdeira rebelde, como um dos muitos jornalistas a apelidara.

Quando o carro da jovem rodou na pista, deixando um rastro de óleo quente, levou a vida dela e a do pedestre na madrugada. O assassinato de um inocente fora a gota d'água. Os exames do corpo haviam sido decisivos. Agora, os jornais tinham um novo codinome para a recente falecida: _Hanabi, a cocainômana._

Hiashi abriu os cofres da família, sem reservas. Conseguiu comprar boa parte da mídia. Mas é claro que os rumores circularam independentemente da sua vontade. A mancha se grudava ao nome do império Hyuuga, comprometendo as finanças e o poder. Era preciso agir.

A reunião de emergência ocorria na biblioteca da mansão. Além de Hiashi, outros sete homens estavam ali, entre eles o seu sobrinho e prodígio da família, Hyuuga Neji. Com seu terno muito bem cortado e os longos cabelos presos, ele era o perfeito retrato do sucesso. Seu talento fez com que, mesmo tão jovem, ascendesse ao cargo de imediato, logo abaixo de seu tio na sucessão familiar. A lógica ditava que, na morte de Hanabi, ele deveria assumir, mesmo não sendo um herdeiro direto. Foi o que um dos conselheiros propôs, em tom conciliador.

"Hiashi, é a hora e a vez de Neji", disse o homem. "Só ele pode nos salvar do atoleiro moral em que estamos agora."

"Não", murmurou Hiashi. "Nem a competência de Neji nos trará a credibilidade necessária. Precisamos causar um frisson na imprensa... renascer das cinzas... com um nome totalmente limpo e novo."

Neji hesitou. Não, o tio não queria dizer que...

"Só existe uma solução, cavalheiros", falou Hiashi com o tom de voz de quem não aceita questionamentos. "Traremos Hinata de volta ao jogo".

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

As luzes da boate piscavam de maneira enlouquecedora, mas Sakura só sabia olhar para um único ponto da pista: o lugar onde o jovem herdeiro Uchiha estava recostado, um copo de whisky distraidamente mexido em uma das mãos. Rebolava para ele, seduzindo, como a predadora que era. Ignorava os outros homens dali, muitos que certamente a desejavam. O curtíssimo vestido tubinho que usava parecia querer subir ainda mais, e ela explorava isso, passando as mãos ao longo dos próprios quadris, sem nunca deixar de olhar para ele. Jogava os cabelos rosas para os lados, equilibrando-se nos enormes saltos agulha, mordendo os lábios.

Sasuke sorriu de lado, e ela achou que aquela era a senha. Cruzou o espaço da pista vip, numa das mais caras boates japonesas. Parou diante dele, de pé.

"Gosta da minha dança, Sasuke?"

Ele não respondeu. Enquanto ainda segurava o copo de whisky com a mão direita, levou a esquerda para os quadris da mulher. Insinuou os dedos por aquela região, apenas para descobrir que ela não usava roupa íntima.

"Desde quando você é tão atirada?"

"Apenas sei como agradar um homem, Sasuke. Ou vai dizer que não gosta?"

Ele forçou ainda mais os dedos, introduzindo dois dedos nela de forma rude, arrancando um gemido da mulher. Aproximou os lábios da orelha dela, que esperava ouvir um convite, mas as palavras que chegaram foram:

"Sempre tão fácil, Sakura..."

Ela se afastou com um gesto brusco e o olhou, e por um momento seu olhar foi de puro ódio. Afastou-se a passos largos para o banheiro. Precisava respirar.

Foi seguida por Yamanaka Ino, ao mesmo tempo amiga e uma espécie de rival. Loira, de olhos azuis e corpo deslumbrante, ela observara toda a cena, e fora capaz de adivinhar o que acontecera, mesmo sem estar perto o suficiente para ouvir as palavras.

"Nem venha com seus sermões para cima de mim, Ino", vociferou Sakura. "Se não foi hoje, será outro dia. Não há nenhuma outra mulher no Japão que tenha dele o que eu consigo, mesmo que seja mínimo."

"Você precisa se atualizar, queridinha", respondeu Ino. "Ou não sabe que o Uchiha tem um alvo novo?"

Algo na mente de Sakura piscou. _Um alvo novo?_

"Isso mesmo, meu bem" – Ino respondia à pergunta não formulada. "Hyuuga Hinata está de volta ao Japão."

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

O destino de Hinata tinha sido o teto de um dos muitos edifícios comerciais do centro. Aquele, em especial, pertencia a sua família. Por isso, não questionaram quando entrou no saguão e pediu acesso ao topo. No táxi, imaginou mentir que iria ao encontro de um helicóptero. Nem precisou. Ao reconhecerem aqueles olhos, os seguranças do turno noturno não ousaram questioná-la. _Ser um Hyuuga abre muitas portas_, pensou Hinata, amargurada.

Agora no topo, só precisava reunir a coragem necessária. Nunca imaginou que desejaria chegar a um ponto daqueles. Nunca a tristeza parecera tão profunda, nem mesmo quando seu pai a abandonara, porque ali tivera, em troca, o amor de Kurenai, uma mãe que a vida lhe oferecera. Tivera que voltar para uma realidade estranha, em que não a queriam, para batalhar em nome de uma família que a considerava uma aberração indesejada, porém necessária.

O vento oscilava por seus longos cabelos. O receio da altura aumentava, à medida que se aproximava da beira. Num impulso, decidiu retirar as sandálias de saltos baixos. O contato da sola do pé com o chão gélido a arrepiou por inteiro. Hesitou por um instante, juntando coragem.

Aos poucos, aproximou-se da beira. Agora, evitava olhar para baixo. Quarenta andares a afastavam do térreo, muitos metros abaixo. _Será que ainda estarei viva quando chegar lá?_

Fechou os olhos, impotente contra o vento e as lágrimas que voltaram a cair, em um fluxo contínuo que sacudia o seu pequeno corpo em grandes soluços.

_Eu vou_, pensou Hinata. _Vamos acabar com isso._

_Três... dois..._

Uma mão estranha interrompeu a ordem do destino, puxando-a pelo braço esquerdo com força, trazendo-a de volta ao prédio, justamente quando estava prestes a cair.

Com o impulso que a puxara de volta, desequilibrou-se, tropeçando nas próprias pernas, e caiu sobre o corpo estranho de seu salvador. Ainda trêmula, ergueu a cabeça.

Um homem loiro, de intensos olhos azuis, olhava diretamente para ela. Parecia profundamente indignado. Ela nunca o vira antes. Quando ele falou, sua voz era rouca pela tensão.

_"Você enlouqueceu?"_

.

.

.

**CONTINUA...**

.

.

.

Algumas perguntas surgem. Por que voltar ao mundo das fics, sabendo que nunca dispõe de tempo, e justamente para iniciar uma história nova?

Bem, sempre fui louca por Naruto e Hinata. Entrei em surto de alegria com o fim do mangá e com The Last. E sempre procurei por fics deles, especialmente com temas mais adultos e complexos. Encontrei muito poucas que valessem a pena - aceito indicações.

Então decidi escrever uma fic, que não sei se será boa ou ruim, mas que atende a esse meu amor antigo pelo casal. E a vontade de escrever uma UA sobre eles estava aqui, há muito tempo.

Se houver alguém aí para ler: adoraria saber sua opinião.

Se houver alguém aí que leu Sina: não esqueci dela. O último capítulo vem em breve.


	2. Um anjo na madrugada

Naruto não me pertence, infelizmente.

Vamos, portanto, ao primeiro capítulo da história (lembrando que, antes, postei o prólogo).

.

.

.

II. Um anjo na madrugada

.

.

.

"Você enlouqueceu?"

Ainda confusa, ela olhou para o homem que a salvara, sem saber muito bem se aquilo tinha sido uma benção ou uma maldição. Sentia-se tonta e enevoada, e a cortina incessante de lágrimas dificultava sua visão. O puxão repentino que sofrera fez com que seu corpo desse um impulso forte para trás, e só não caíra porque ele a amparara. Apoiada no tórax do homem, ela afastou alguns fios de cabelo do rosto.

Quem era ele? O que fazia ali?

Vendo que a jovem mulher em seus braços não reagia a sua pergunta, ele insistiu, agitado, o tom de voz alto mas não agressivo, as mãos fortes agora apoiadas nos ombros dela, sacudindo-a suavemente.

"Responda! Uma mulher bonita como você... Enlouqueceu?"

_Ele parece um anjo da guarda escandaloso_, pensou Hinata. Tinha certeza de que jamais o vira, pois com certeza ela se lembraria daquele rosto. Despertava pouco a pouco da confusão que fora quase tentar o suicídio... que tipo de decisão louca a levara para lá? Olhando agora a beirada do edifício, enquanto o misterioso homem a distanciava dali, sabia que a oportunidade se perdera. Jamais juntaria coragem novamente para arriscar o salto.

Arriscou uma olhada para o loiro, que, por falta de lugar melhor, a colocara sentada sobre o chão mesmo, bem no centro da construção. Ele mantinha as mãos sobre os ombros dela. Parecia temer que, se a soltasse por apenas um segundo, ela sairia correndo para completar o que ele tinha interrompido.

Ele se sentou diante dela, olhando bem fundo em seus olhos, azuis nos brancos.

"Então, por que fez isso?", perguntou ele. "Ou melhor, por que ia fazer?"

Hinata baixou os olhos, envergonhada. Quem era aquele homem? Poderia confiar nele? E, no entanto, precisava tanto desabafar... em quem confiaria? Fez a triste constatação de que não possuía um amigo sequer. Desconhecia, em verdade, o conceito de amizade verdadeira.

"Eu... eu..."

"Oras, eu não sei nada da sua vida", disse o homem. "Talvez os problemas sejam muitos. Mas olha, eu te garanto que nada parece tão impossível quando você olha duas vezes para a mesma questão."

Ela permaneceu quieta. Parecia incapaz de falar.

"Olha... vamos fazer assim: por que não me conta um pouco do seu problema? Eu prometo que, se no final da sua conversa você continuar querendo se jogar dali, eu não me intrometo."

"Duvido", disse ela com um sorriso fraco. "Você ainda nem largou os meus ombros."

Ele olhou-a espantado, como se só agora percebesse que ainda a segurava. Constrangido, recolheu as mãos, mas ainda parecia atento, a ponto de correr atrás dela caso se movesse. Porém, Hinata continuou ali, as mãos vazias pousadas sobre as pernas, procurando algum resquício de coragem.

"Bem, eu...", ela começou, sem olhar nos olhos dele. Não podia falar muito, afinal, não sabia se deveria confiar em um completo estranho – mesmo que fosse um estranho que salvara sua vida e em quem ela instintivamente sabia que podia confiar. Respirando fundo, continuou. "Eu... passei boa parte da minha vida longe de minha família. Fui criada por uma preceptora, a quem amo como se fosse minha verdadeira mãe. Mas recentemente..." e aqui Hinata hesitou mais uma vez. Tentava ser o mais vaga possível, pois sabia que era uma pessoa pública. Aquele homem poderia facilmente ligar os pontos e saber quem era ela e de que aquela história tratava. A última coisa que desejava era ver o seu relato estampado na primeira página de uma coluna de fofocas.

Mas o loiro, cujo nome ela ainda não sabia, parecia ser digno de confiança. E ela percebeu, subitamente, o quanto precisava falar.

"Alguns... alguns... problemas fizeram com que eu voltasse para o Japão, para o convívio com minha família. Isso representou uma grande mudança, pois abandonei tudo aquilo que era a minha estabilidade até então. Voltei para este país, de onde saí ainda criança...". As lágrimas ameaçaram voltar, e a voz dela embargou-se. Respirando fundo para retomar o controle, a mulher continuou. "Meu... meu pai deseja muito que eu volte para o convívio social. Ele... me pressiona para que eu seja uma pessoa mais sociável, e não sinto que eu esteja pronta para isso. Entende?"

Mesmo enquanto falava, Hinata sentia o tom falso em cada palavra. Não sabia que instinto a levava a proteger o pai, a inventar desculpas para seu comportamento. Mesmo enquanto falava aquelas frases para o homem, sua mente gritava: _Meu pai não quer que eu aprenda a viver em sociedade. Ele quer que eu treine para ser a prostituta favorita de Uchiha Sasuke_.

Podia lembrar-se claramente da voz do pai ressoando em seus ouvidos, logo após o tapa. _"Como você é ingrata! Viveu todos esses anos com o dinheiro da família, e nada fez por ela. Foi o nosso negocinho sujo que sustentou os seus vícios. Ou acha que as hospedagens, passeios e cursos de arte foram de graça? Sabe o quanto paguei a Kurenai para que tolerasse você? Uma fortuna, e por anos! Anos!"_

Ela chorara cada vez mais, envergonhada das próprias lágrimas, mas não conseguia parar. Balbuciou, em direção ao pai: _"Kurenai ficou comigo por amor..."_

_"Mentira!"_, cortou o patriarca, a voz irada enchendo a sala. _"Ficou com você pelo dinheiro que eu paguei! Já está na hora de aprender a retribuir as coisas que lhe fazem, sua mimada e egoísta!"_

Hiashi atirou na direção da filha um vestido longo, de noite. Tinha o maior decote que Hinata já vira.

_"Você irá ao baile de caridade no final de semana, queira ou não"_, disse, ríspido. _"Lá, Uchiha Sasuke fará o primeiro contato oficial com você. Mas é claro que ele já está ciente do nosso acordo. Venda seu corpo, já que não tem cabeça para vender."_

Fora nesse ponto que ela saíra correndo de casa. Não poderia escutar mais. Doía saber que seu pai implorara pelo apoio do império Uchiha como uma forma de recuperar a imagem dos Hyuuga no mundo dos negócios, e que se dispusera a oferecê-la como parte do acordo.

De casa, correra desnorteada pela rua. Quando a ideia do suicídio tomou forma em sua mente, encontrou um táxi e deu ao motorista o endereço. Tudo poderia já estar terminado, não fosse a intervenção do homem que estava ali, sentado, de frente para ela.

Apenas então os primeiros alarmes começaram a soar dentro dela. Quem era o loiro, e o que ele fazia dentro do prédio comercial de sua família, a uma hora daquelas?

"Você...", começou Hinata, a voz receosa. "O que faz aqui? Como conseguiu me encontrar?". Ela formulava cada vez mais hipóteses em sua mente dispersa. Talvez aquele homem fosse um segurança que seu pai contratara para segui-la, ou... Ela tremeu. Detestaria que seu pai soubesse daquela noite, daquele ato impensado.

"Que tolo eu sou!", ele disse, um enorme sorriso no rosto, o que deixou Hinata completamente desprevenida. "Chamo-me Naruto."

"Hinata", murmurou ela, tentando avaliar em que medida ele notara o tom diferenciado de sua íris. Não era fácil se disfarçar na multidão quando se possuía aqueles olhos.

"Muito prazer, senhorita Hinata", disse ele fazendo uma reverência improvisada. Sem perceber, Hinata riu. "Uma amiga minha trabalha aqui. Às vezes, venho aqui em cima olhar a cidade, enquanto espero por ela. Ela costuma passar muito do horário" – riu. "Neji anda exigindo muito de seus funcionários."

Hinata estreitou os olhos. Então aquele homem, Naruto, estava ali por puro acaso? E ainda conhecia uma das funcionárias do local? Poderia mesmo ser verdade? Ele continuou.

"Então, enquanto estava apoiado na mureta, do outro lado, ouvi o barulho do elevador. Vim para cá e encontrei você, tão distraída que nem me deu atenção. Só entendi a sua intenção quando a vi tirar os sapatos e se aproximar da beira. Quando a vi, pensei...", e se calou, constrangido de repente.

Algo ardeu dentro de Hinata, uma sensação que ela desconhecia, mas que fazia o seu coração saltar loucamente. Ela precisava, desesperadamente, ouvir a continuação daquela frase.

"Pensou...?", murmurou ela, baixinho.

"Pensei que você parecia tão bonita, parecia um anjo se destacando na noite. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, carregava uma imensa tristeza. Era quase como se caminhasse para o sacrifício, infeliz, mas nem um pouco arrependida... Eu sei que não tenho nada a ver com a sua vida, mas não poderia deixar você cair."

Um lento silêncio se instalou entre os dois. Hinata não sabia o que pensar. Três dias bastaram para mudar a sua vida totalmente. A notícia da volta ao Japão... a descoberta do plano Hyuuga... o confronto com o pai... a tentativa de suicídio... e aquele desconhecido, que murmurava palavras como ela nunca tinha ouvido.

Naruto continuou:

"Hinata... eu também tive um passado difícil. Bem, sou órfão" – a naturalidade com que ele falou aquilo pegou Hinata de surpresa. "Morei por muito tempo sozinho, mesmo sendo uma criança. Estudei em escolas onde ninguém queria sequer ser visto comigo. E sobrevivi para contar a história.". Ele ergueu o queixo de Hinata delicadamente, com a mão direita. Azuis pousaram nos brancos, diretamente. "Aprendi que tudo aquilo que não nos mata nos fortalece. Acredite em você mesma. Você é forte!"

Ele abriu um amplo sorriso, arrancando um tímido dela.

Ali, Hinata já tomara sua decisão.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

O som de seus sapatos ecoou na madrugada, enquanto Hinata adentrava o hall da mansão Hyuuga. Fora para lá por dois motivos. O primeiro era que não tinha amigos na cidade, que aliás lhe era quase desconhecida, e não tinha onde ficar; o segundo era que, por mais que adiasse, teria que encarar o problema de frente, cedo ou tarde. Decidiu que seria cedo. Mas, quando viu o pai ao pé da escada, o rosto mais sisudo do que nunca, percebeu que não teria forças para discutir. Não naquela noite.

Naruto a colocara em um táxi, minutos antes. Haviam descido juntos do arranha-céu. Ele abriu a porta do carro para ela, que virou-se para agradecer, mais uma vez.

"Muito... muito obrigada, Naruto", falou ela.

"Não há o que agradecer" – e ele sorriu. "Faço votos para que nos encontremos em breve, em alguma situação melhor do que esta."

Mas ele não lhe dera abertura para que soubessem mais um do outro, ou mantivessem contato. E, no fundo, ela não sabia bem se aquilo era o certo. Talvez fosse melhor guardar na memória a lembrança de um anjo... um anjo na madrugada.

Agora, havia a figura de seu pai, ameaçadora, bloqueando o caminho entre o térreo e a escada que levava aos andares superiores da casa.

"Por onde esteve, Hinata?"

Hinata estremeceu, mas lembrou-se da voz de Naruto. _Você é forte, você é forte, você é forte..._ Repetindo esse mantra, ousou olhar o pai nos olhos, apesar do cansaço, do desgaste e da mágoa. Hiashi percebeu a diferença de atitude na hora.

"Não fiz nada que envergonhasse o clã, papai", disse ela, e sua voz sibilava de ironia. "Irei ao seu maldito baile, jogarei o jogo. Agora, deixe-me dormir."

Hiashi não podia admitir que a filha lhe retrucasse dessa forma. Avançou um passo, pronta para a repelir, quando uma terceira voz irrompeu no cômodo.

"Acho que é prudente deixá-la descansar, tio."

Pai e filha olharam para a origem da voz. Hyuuga Neji surgiu de um canto da sala, envolto em penumbra. Era a primeira vez que Hinata via o primo em muitos anos. Ainda não o encontrara desde seu retorno.

Neji conservava o ar que ele parecera ter desde sempre: de autocontrole exagerado, além de uma postura que beirava a arrogância. Mediante o súbito silêncio que se instalou no recinto, o jovem homem continuou:

"Estou certo de que Hinata tem motivos de sobra para se sentir cansada. Os acontecimentos dos últimos dias foram intensos. Amanhã, vocês poderão conversar de uma forma mais ponderada. Sugiro que Hinata vá para seus aposentos, e que o senhor, meu tio, faça o mesmo."

Hiashi olhou de um para outro, mas nada mais falou. Logo, ouvia-se apenas o som de seus sapatos, em direção ao escritório.

Restaram apenas Neji e Hinata no hall. A mulher andou na direção da escadaria, mas deteve-se em frente ao primo. Ousou olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos e fazer a pergunta que rondava sua cabeça, desde menina.

"Neji... você me odeia?"

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, os braços estendidos ao longo do corpo.

"Por que a odiaria, Hinata?"

"Por ocupar o lugar que deveria ser seu", ela respondeu sem hesitar. Sabia da história dos irmãos Hiashi e Hizashi. Neji vencera, apesar de pertencer a uma linhagem inferior da família. No entanto, jamais teria o sangue nobre. Hinata não se importava com essas tradições estúpidas, e colocaria Neji para legislar no seu lugar com o maior prazer. Ele era um homem de negócios, enquanto ela era uma mulher que nada sabia do mundo, que vivera sob uma redoma por muitos anos, e que agora fora expulsa dali. Ele estava muito mais apto para reerguer o império Hyuuga do que ela, mas, por algum motivo irônico, ela fora resgatada para a missão.

"O que há de odiável em você, Hinata? O que eu deveria odiar?". Nesse momento, a voz de Neji atingiu contornos de crueldade. "Vejamos... eu deveria invejar a sua total falta de experiência? Invejar o fato de que com certeza será engolida pelos velhos dragões do mundo dos negócios? Invejar o fato de que Hiashi a manipulará dia e noite?"

Ele aproximou-se do ouvido da prima, e sussurrou de um modo que Hinata pensou quase ser uma ilusão, a princípio.

"Poderia invejar, no máximo, o sexo com que você pagará boa parte de seus negócios, Hinata.". E afastando-se dela: "Boa noite."

Neji caminhou a passos largos para outra área da casa, enquanto Hinata ficou ali, muda, as lágrimas correndo soltas por seu rosto, tentando repetir para não se esquecer:

_"Você é forte, você é forte, você é forte..."_

.

.

.

**CONTINUA...**

.

.

.

Bem, aqui estamos com o primeiro capítulo. Não foi fácil escrever - nunca é. Espero ter sido convincente em relação ao encontro de Hinata e Naruto. Obviamente, seus caminhos se cruzarão novamente - isso já deve acontecer no próximo capítulo. O contexto vocês verão futuramente. Quanto ao Neji, ele é esse sacana aí e mais um pouco. Tenho um destino reservado para ele na história. Logo Hinata descobrirá muitas coisas sobre o primo.

Gosto muito de trazer certos elementos e falas do mangá para a fic, mesmo quando se trata de uma UA. No caso, usei aqui o "Você é forte", que Naruto diz a Hinata durante a Guerra Ninja.

Quem leu até aqui: muito obrigada. Adoraria saber sua opinião. Isso realmente anima o escritor e o faz ter mais ânimo para continuar. Como gosto muito de Naruto e Hinata, quero que a fic seja o melhor possível, e ter um feedback ajuda muito para isso. Quem favoritou ou deu following, muito obrigada também.


	3. Novamente você

Naruto não me pertence e bla bla bla. Tudo aquilo que vocês já sabem.

Segundo capítulo. Vamos que vamos! Espero que apreciem.

.

.

.

**II. Novamente você**

.

.

.

Senju Tsunade esquadrinhou o salão com olhos argutos, que não deixavam escapar nada. Mais do que ninguém, ela sabia como promover uma festa. O baile de caridade que aconteceria naquela noite seria acompanhado pela imprensa do mundo inteiro, e ela não podia se dar ao luxo de permitir que um detalhe sequer saísse de seu controle. No meio dos eventos, seu perfeccionismo era lendário. Não por acaso, ela era a promoter mais requisitada do Japão.

Ao redor, a multidão de empregados corria para lá e para cá, ocupada com os últimos afazeres. Tsunade tinha vários subordinados, a quem controlava com mão de ferro. Delegava muitas funções, mas jamais abria mão de estar ali, no meio dos acontecimentos, nas horas que precediam as grandes noites de festa. Envolvia-se especialmente com a decoração. Ali, no luxuoso salão do Hotel Palace, ela concluiu que provavelmente fizera o melhor trabalho de sua carreira. Um longuíssimo tapete vermelho levava da entrada do hotel, onde os convidados chegariam em carros luxuosos, até a entrada do salão. Ali, uma recepcionista recolheria os pertences, colocando-os no guarda volumes, e logo seria recebido com uma taça do mais caro champanhe, servido em taças de cristal Baccarat.

Quem entrasse no salão logo veria um amplo espaço para a pista de dança, delicadamente iluminado por refletores de cores diferentes. Ao fundo e dos lados, requintadas mesas e cadeiras para os que quisessem se acomodar nos intervalos. Do teto do salão, pendia, majestoso, um imenso lustre, ornado com cristais, importado especialmente para a ocasião. Toda a equipe de apoio, dos garçons ao pessoal da limpeza, era competente e estava vestida com apuro.

Aquela festa era importantíssima não só pela causa beneficente que estava atrelada a ela. Tsunade era uma das poucas pessoas que sabiam que aquele baile tinha sido escolhido criteriosamente por Hiashi para fazer a apresentação de sua filha Hinata, embora muitos já murmurassem a respeito – era impossível conter os boatos. No dia seguinte, todos os jornais falariam de Hinata, assim como do evento no qual ela surgira. Era fundamental que tudo saísse à perfeição.

Pensando em toda aquela situação, Tsunade sorriu. Conhecia Hiashi há muitos anos, desde quando ambos eram jovens. Embora trabalhasse como promoter, todos sabiam que ela exercia a profissão por amor, não por necessidade de dinheiro. Tsunade era a única herdeira do império Senju, e nunca tivera filhos para quem passar todo o seu patrimônio. A falência de sua vida pessoal era uma dolorosa amargura, que ela tentava esquecer afundando-se no trabalho. Suas festas eram um legítimo quem-é-quem da sociedade asiática, e isso só fazia crescerem o seu poder e a sua influência.

Enquanto refletia nisso tudo, Shizune, assistente de Tsunade, aproximou-se correndo:

"Absolutamente todos confirmaram presença, madame", falou ela. "A festa de hoje será um absoluto sucesso."

"É claro que será, Shizune. Verifique se os itens do Buffet já chegaram."

"Sim, senhora."

"Também cheque a limpeza dos banheiros. Coloque alguém para ficar responsável por isso durante todo o evento. Não quero ouvir uma única reclamação a respeito."

"Designarei, senhora". Shizune anotava rapidamente as instruções.

"Providencie para que os manobristas estejam a postos. Também quero a equipe de vigilância reforçada. Eu não admitirei intrusos nessa festa, ninguém além da restrita lista de convidados."

"É claro, senhora. Tudo será feito como deseja."

"Passe-me a lista."

Tsunade correu os olhos pela listagem, vendo os nomes que já conhecia. No topo, _Hyuuga Hinata_ estava escrito com caneta vermelha e sublinhado duas vezes. Aquilo significava que ela era a estrela do evento, embora provavelmente nem soubesse disso.

Imaginou que tipo de mulher aquela menina teria se formado. Lembrava-se dela, de sua extrema timidez. Fisicamente, era muito parecida com a falecida mãe, e possuía, como todos os Hyuuga, aqueles olhos enigmáticos. Tsunade era uma das poucas pessoas que conheceram a criança Hinata, e sabia muito bem que nada deveria comentar quando ocorrera o seu sumiço. Bem, Hiashi certamente tivera os seus motivos. E agora, quando a filha crescera, trouxera-a de volta à mídia, para ser jogada aos leões.

Continuou a olhar a lista, com especial atenção para os "jovens herdeiros", como a imprensa os chamava. Tratava-se dos sucessores de empresários de meia-idade, filhos daqueles que pertenceram à geração dela própria, Tsunade. Era nesse quesito que se enquadravam Hinata, bem como seu primo Neji.

Quase ao final da lista, Tsunade viu outro nome conhecido. Ele também era um jovem herdeiro, embora de segundo escalão. Pertencia a uma família rica e poderosa, é verdade, mas não tão grande como os grandes clãs japoneses, como Uchiha e Hyuuga. No entanto, de todos os nomes da lista, aquele fora o único para o qual ela olhara com carinho. Ele era seu afilhado, o filho que a vida não permitira que ela tivesse. Pensou na sua figura, nos seus profundos olhos azuis, e sorriu.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

Yamanaka Ino, "a herdeira das flores", como era conhecida, adentrou o imenso salão onde se daria o baile. Estava deslumbrante. Usava um longo vestido azul royal, que combinava à perfeição com seus cabelos loiros, presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, e com seus olhos azulados. O vestido possuía uma longa fenda que expunha toda a sua perna esquerda, firme e torneada. Em qualquer outra mulher, aquela peça de roupa ficaria vulgar; nela, parecia ajustar-se à perfeição. Usava brinco e cordão de pérolas e passara um dos perfumes florais pelos quais sua família, uma gigante do ramo de estética, era amplamente conhecida. Destacara os olhos com rímel e lápis preto e os lábios com um vibrante batom vermelho. Sabia que estava bonita.

Aceitou displicentemente a taça de champanhe oferecida pelo garçom logo à entrada e caminhou lentamente pelo lugar, analisando os homens presentes, tentando demarcar seu próximo alvo. Trocou olhares com três homens diferentes antes de perceber Haruno Sakura chamando-a, com gestos exagerados. Suspirando, foi em direção à janela junto a qual a amiga estava.

Ino bufou, enquanto caminhava. Gostava de Sakura, mas tinha de admitir que as cismas da mulher andavam um tanto quanto exageradas nos últimos tempos, bem como a sua obsessão por Uchiha Sasuke. É claro que Ino também tinha a sua queda pelo herdeiro Uchiha – _"assim como 99% da população feminina dessa cidade"_, pensou a loira –, mas não levava seu desejo ao extremo que Sakura levava.

Enquanto se aproximava de Sakura, observou disfarçadamente o visual dela. Estava bonita, mas definitivamente precisava abandonar a mania de usar tudo rosa. Do jeito que estava, parecia um imenso chiclete. E ela também precisava parar de prender o cabelo para trás, porque aquilo só ressaltava a sua testa grande.

"Boa noite, Sakura."

"Boa noite, Ino."

Trocaram dois beijos, à maneira dos ocidentais.

"O que tanto olha?", perguntou a herdeira Yamanaka.

"Dizem que Hyuuga Hinata fará sua aparição pública esta noite", estrilou Sakura, a voz destilando veneno. "Quero assistir a chegada da minha rival bem de perto. Espero que ela caia e torça o pé."

Ino meneou a cabeça. Lá vinha Sakura com suas teorias da conspiração de novo. _"Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando contei para ela que Uchiha Sasuke pretendia cobiçar a herdeira Hyuuga?"_

"Ora, você nem sabe sequer se Hinata e Sasuke já foram apresentados, que dirá se ela tem interesse nele. Pare de implicância com uma pessoa que você nem conhece."

"Nós duas sabemos que Sasuke é do tipo que tem a mulher que quer ter". Sakura começou a devanear. "Também, como resistir àqueles cabelos negros? Àqueles olhos misteriosos?"

Ino revirou os olhos; depois olhou para fora, para a entrada do salão, onde a reluzente limusine negra de Hyuuga Neji acabara de encostar.

"Olhe", disse ela, despertando a atenção de Sakura, que ainda murmurava elogios a seu amado. "Acho que eles estão chegando."

Loira e rosada olharam através da janela para a entrada do evento. O primeiro a descer do veículo foi Hyuuga Neji. Usava um terno preto extremamente bem cortado, acompanhado dos sapatos sociais corretos, com uma gravata também preta. O toque de charme especial estava nos seus longos cabelos, que estavam soltos, em lugar do rabo de cavalo baixo que ele costumava usar no dia a dia. Seu olhar penetrante fitou o pessoal da imprensa, que já se adiantava para tirar fotos. Mesmo à distância, Ino e Sakura sentiam-se quase hipnotizadas por aquele olhar.

"Como ele faz para ter um cabelo tão maravilhoso?", indagou Sakura, enquanto passava as mãos sobre seus próprios cabelos curtos. "Quem me dera ter cabelos assim..."

"Ele é todo maravilhoso, né, meu bem?", disse Ino, com um sorriso provocante. Imaginava se o sisudo herdeiro Hyuuga era bom de cama. Provavelmente sim. Bem, quem sabe não seria ele o seu alvo daquela noite?

Todos ao redor observaram quando Neji estendeu a mão direita para dentro do carro. Primeiro, surgiu uma delicada mão branca, o dedo médio cintilando com um belíssimo anel de brilhantes. Depois, o braço se fez ver, ao mesmo tempo em que surgia um pequeno pé, adornado com uma sandália de salto alto. Todos ao redor pareciam por um instante aturdidos, enquanto Hyuuga Hinata saía da limusine e postava-se ao lado do primo, pronta para as inevitáveis fotos.

Após alguns segundos de hesitação, durante os quais todos pareciam reverenciar a beleza e a presença daquela mulher, os flashes pipocaram, no maior alvoroço já visto em muito tempo. Todos queriam registrar o máximo de imagens possível daquela aparição. Hinata trajava um maravilhoso vestido marfim, no modelo sereia, que evidenciava o seu corpo com sutileza. Os cabelos soltos caíam por suas costas, azulados sob a iluminação noturna. O vestido possuía um decote vertiginoso, e a combinação do rosto inocente com a sedução do colo era algo irresistível. Todos queriam vê-la, tocá-la, fotografá-la.

Dentro do salão, o olhar de Sakura era de pura inveja. Procurava, desesperadamente, mil defeitos para aquela figura feminina – e, em seu íntimo, sabia que não havia nenhum. Com amargura, concluiu que aquela mistura de candura e pecado era o suficiente para seduzir não só Sasuke, como também todos os outros homens da festa. Com a chegada de Hinata, não só ela própria, como todas as outras mulheres dali, até mesmo Ino, seriam ofuscadas.

Após cerca de cinco minutos, durante os quais os flashes e a agitação da imprensa não diminuíram nem um pouco, Neji tomou a dianteira, a mão direita ainda unida à da prima, enquanto a esquerda pousou delicadamente em sua cintura.

"Perdoem-me, senhores, mas minha prima Hinata e eu desejamos muito participar deste baile memorável. Em outro momento, falaremos com todos vocês. Obrigado."

Um corredor abriu-se para eles, e por ali passou o casal de primos. Foram acompanhados por um silêncio respeitoso, até que adentraram em definitivo o salão decorado.

Os integrantes da imprensa ainda ficaram ali parados por um momento. Depois, como se fosse dado algum sinal, saíram correndo em direções diferentes, fazendo grande alarido e confusão, fazendo apressados telefonemas e ligando os equipamentos eletrônicos com efusão. Todos queriam ser os primeiros a anunciar a fantástica reaparição de Hyuuga Hinata.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

Enquanto era conduzida levemente pelo primo por entre a multidão de repórteres, Hinata mantinha uma expressão delicada e calma no rosto, que em nada revelava o seu nervosismo interior. Estava em pânico diante da perspectiva de encarar a imprensa daquela forma, mas não havia outra saída. Concluiu que teria que vencer aquela barreira mais cedo ou mais tarde. E o baile, por mais que fosse uma imposição de Hiashi, também poderia ser muito útil a seus propósitos. Era tempo de saber onde estava se metendo, e que sociedade era aquela que a aguardava.

Após o confronto ao pé da escada, em que fora deixada aos prantos por Neji, ainda não ficara sozinha com o primo. Havia sempre a presença de Hiashi, de algum familiar distante ou mesmo dos empregados da casa. Em todas aquelas ocasiões, o primo se mostrara respeitoso e cortês, embora sério e fechado como sempre. No entanto, a mulher ainda estremecia ao recordar as palavras sussurradas ao pé de seu ouvido: _"poderia invejar, no máximo, o sexo com que você pagará boa parte dos seus negócios..."._

O que aquilo mostrava? Que ele se sentia atraído por ela? Que ele queria vê-la degradada? Que tentaria vencê-la dentro da família, com todas as armas de que fosse capaz, e que a subjugava por ser mulher, e supostamente inferior a ele? Hinata não sabia, mas precisava do primo perto de si, pois ele abriria as primeiras portas. Lembrou-se de um antigo ditado que ouvira uma vez, na Itália: _mantenha seus amigos perto, e seus inimigos mais perto ainda_. Descobrira que poderia ser forte, e aquele baile era o primeiro passo para o início de sua nova vida. Hinata ainda não fora ao prédio comercial dos Hyuuga, a não ser na visita clandestina, que resultara em seu quase suicídio. Pretendia lá comparecer na segunda-feira após a sua reapresentação oficial ao mundo.

A primeira visão de Hinata, assim que pousou os pés no belo salão de baile, foi o imenso lustre, amplamente iluminado, que parecia reproduzir cada pedacinho daquele lugar em um infinito mosaico de miniaturas brilhantes. Desceu os olhos para o grupo grande de pessoas reunido ali. Todos os olhares pareciam ter se voltado na direção dela e do primo; alguns disfarçadamente, outros de forma direta. Hinata hesitou por um instante ao ver tantos olhos direcionados para ela; sentiu a mão de Neji estreitar-se mais em sua cintura e soube que aquilo era um código para que ela se mantivesse firme. Com novo ânimo, aceitou a taça de champanhe que lhe fora oferecida e tomou um gole relutante: não gostava de beber.

O jovem casal caminhou até o centro do salão, enquanto Hinata continuava a admirar o ambiente. Era a primeira vez que ia a uma solenidade tão grandiosa, e, contra a sua vontade, descobriu que estava animada, para além do nervosismo. Durante a primeira meia hora, Neji a apresentou a meia dúzia de industriais importantes, e a mulher esforçou-se para lhes gravar o rosto e o nome. Mostrava-se simpática e cortês, e percebeu que pelo menos dois ou três lhe enviavam claros sinais de que estariam disponíveis para algo mais. _"Definitivamente, será difícil ser uma mulher, ainda mais jovem e inexperiente, nesse negócio"_, pensou ela.

Após mais uma apresentação, quando se viram novamente sozinhos, Neji olhou ao longe, e seu semblante se contraiu.

"Acho que é hora de deixá-la sozinha, senhorita Hinata", murmurou ele, enquanto se afastava, a passos largos.

Ele nem deu tempo para Hinata entender a situação. Vendo-se repentinamente sozinha, Hinata não sabia o que fazer, nem para onde ir. Não entendia a pressa de Neji em se retirar, e instintivamente virou-se para trás, a tempo de ver um homem alto caminhando em sua direção. Naquele instante, mesmo sem ter sido previamente avisada, ela sabia quem era ele e o que ele queria.

Uchiha Sasuke também estava de terno e gravata pretos, mas em um corte mais moderno e menos clássico que o de Neji. Os cabelos muito negros estavam alinhados e combinavam com seus olhos escuros. Trazia nas mãos um copo de uísque, que mexia displicentemente, fazendo rodarem as pedras de gelo.

"Hyuuga Hinata, certo?". Ele a olhou de cima a baixo, como se estivesse a analisá-la, demorando o olhar sobre os seios. Hinata sentiu-se repentinamente constrangida e tudo o que queria era se afastar daquele homem, com quem seu pai tanto queria um acordo, a ponto se sugeri-la como moeda de troca. Encolheu os ombros e juntou as mãos, nervosa.

"Sim, sou eu", murmurou ela.

"Uchiha Sasuke", disse ele, enquanto tomava-lhe a mão, aproximando-se para um beijo rápido na bochecha. O olhar dele continuava a percorrê-la. "Com certeza sabe que é a mulher mais bonita dessa festa."

"Eu...". Hinata enrubesceu. Não sabia bem o que falar e não se sentia confortável na presença daquele homem.

"É sim. Sem dúvidas, a mais bonita e a mais sedutora..." – o olhar continuava. "Conheço seu primo Neji há muitos anos, e nunca a tinha visto, Hinata. Por onde esteve?"

"Bem... eu morei por muitos anos na Europa, por isso, é natural que nunca tenhamos nos encontrado", contou ela, retomando o controle de sua voz aveludada. "Retornei ao Japão há pouquíssimo tempo.

"Isso eu sei", disse ele. "Ademais, uma beleza como a sua não passaria despercebida por muito tempo". Mudando de assunto repentinamente, Sasuke disse: "Os rumores dizem que você tomará a frente do império Hyuuga. Isso é verdade?"

"Ele já sabe a resposta", pensou Hinata. "Mas quer ouvir da minha boca."

"Sim, é verdade."

"Bem, certamente vai precisar de bons contatos nesse processo. Neji conhece muita gente, mas com a moral do clã abalada como está... não pretendia entristecê-la, menina", disse Sasuke, ao ver o olhar abatido de Hinata mediante a lembrança da falecida irmã. Acho que já está devidamente claro que uma aliança de negócios é o melhor caminho. E, por acaso, eu estou disponível.". Um sorriso de canto apareceu na face do Uchiha.

"Alegro-me muito em sabê-lo, senhor", disse Hinata, polidamente. "Seria ótimo se o senhor pudesse apresentar a sua proposta ao conselho Hyuuga, para que possamos analisá-la com mais vagar. Quarta seria um dia conveniente?"

Sasuke estreitou os olhos, levemente irritado. Hiashi lhe dissera que a mulher estaria disponível, e muito ansiosa para agradar. Aquela conversa lhe parecia formal demais para quem desejava agradar.

"Acho que você não entendeu bem, Hinata. Acredito que esse tipo de coisa deve ser discutida de uma maneira mais íntima. Talvez fosse melhor um jantar na quarta. Só nós dois" – a última frase foi pronunciada lentamente, sugerindo múltiplos sentidos. "O que me diz, Hinata?"

Vermelha de tanto constrangimento, a mulher abaixou os olhos, sem saber como responder. Onde estava Neji, que não a salvava daquela situação? _"Ah, claro. Está prudentemente afastado, servindo de alcoviteira neste caso"_, pensou, amargurada.

"Sasukeeeeee!"

Um grito masculino encheu o salão, salvando Hinata daquela agonia e da necessidade de responder. Hinata não podia ver quem gritara, pois a voz viera por detrás de si. Podia também ouvir passos correndo na direção dos dois. Viu que nitidamente Sasuke revirou os olhos, incomodado, enquanto murmurava para si mesmo algo que Hinata entendeu como: "Escandaloso como sempre...".

Com o canto dos olhos, Hinata viu que, apesar do murmúrio, Sasuke dera alguns passos para o lado e cumprimentara o homem, cujo rosto ela ainda não divisara. Aproximaram-se ambos dela, enquanto a mulher erguia o olhar, pouco a pouco.

"Permita-me apresentá-los", disse Sasuke, de forma cortês. "Uzumaki Naruto, esta é Hyuuga Hinata, prima de Neji e herdeira dos Hyuuga. Hyuuga Hinata, este é Uzumaki Naruto. Inconveniente e escandaloso, mas, apesar de tudo, meu amigo de infância" – sorriu.

Chocada e com gritos de alerta ecoando em sua cabeça, Hinata finalmente fitou o desconhecido.

Os olhos azuis. Os cabelos loiros. As marcas nas bochechas. A largura do tórax, onde ela se apoiara, quando quase caíra, no teto do prédio Hyuuga. A altura. O belo sorriso. A voz. Não havia dúvidas: aquele era o homem que evitara a sua morte certa. Jamais esperara reencontrá-lo, e muito menos para descobrir que ele era um dos melhores amigos do homem que a queria chantagear em troca de uma boa oferta de negócios. Dentre todos os moradores da metrópole que poderiam tê-la encontrado naquela madrugada, tinha de ser Naruto o detentor de seu segredo. Justo ele, que ela agora descobria pertencer à mesma sociedade que ela, e que poderia chantageá-la com uma arma ainda maior do que seu pai ou Sasuke possuíam.

_"Oh meu Deus, estou perdida, perdida..."_

.

.

.

**CONTINUA...**

.

.

.

Aqui estamos, com mais um capítulo. Estou bastante ansiosa para fazer tudo acontecer nessa história. Como será a relação de Naruto e Hinata daqui por diante? É o que veremos nos próximos capítulos.

Você que leu, tenha gostado ou não, por favor, deixe uma mensagem com sua opinião. Adoraria ler o que você tem a dizer, e espero não me sentir sozinha nesse mundo do FF, onde não conheço quase ninguém. Em todo caso, se você chegou até aqui, obrigada, obrigada e obrigada.


	4. Cúmplices

É aquilo: Naruto não me pertence, etc etc etc.

Terceiro capítulo a postos. Espero que gostem.

.

.

.

**IV. Cúmplices**

.

.

.

"Hyuuga Hinata, este é Uzumaki Naruto."

Hinata tremia ao finalmente levantar os seus olhos para o homem que estava à frente dela. O que ele diria? O que faria? Entregaria os segredos dela? A chantagearia? De todos os momentos e lugares em que poderia encontrá-lo, por que ali, por que daquele jeito? Na madrugada do suicídio, seu instinto lhe dissera que ele era confiável. Seria mesmo?

Ele sorria um amplo sorriso, mas Hinata percebeu nitidamente quando ele hesitou um pouco, assim que seus olhares enfim se cruzaram. Por uma fração de segundos, Hinata quase pôde ler o pensamento dele: _é ela, é a garota do prédio..._ E ela própria pensou: _"Enfim, me reconheceu..."_. Estremeceu mais uma vez, azuis nos brancos, a verdade enfim revelada. Tinha medo. O que ele faria?

Aquele instante não durara, na contagem do tempo real, mais do que um dois ou três segundos. Ao fundo da cena, Sasuke ainda tinha o copo de uísque na mão, e parecia nada perceber da química que acometia o seu melhor amigo e a sua pretendente. Os garçons continuavam a circular, as taças a tilintar, a música suave envolvia os convidados, mas, por alguns instantes, nada mais parecia pertencer àquele lugar, a não ser Naruto e Hinata.

Foi Naruto quem se recompôs primeiro. Ao falar, parecia fazer um nítido esforço, mas soube disfarçá-lo muito bem, e Sasuke não percebeu. Hinata, ao contrário, notou muito bem.

"Muito prazer, senhorita Hinata". E então ele fez o que nenhum homem ali fizera: tomou-lhe a mão direita e delicadamente curvou-se para depositar ali um terno beijo, que durou meio segundo além do socialmente necessário. Ao se curvar, ficou de costas para Uchiha Sasuke, e a mulher viu quando o olho azul piscou para ela, como a dizer: _está segura comigo, vamos fingir, vamos disfarçar_.

Incrédula, Hinata ouviu a própria voz. "Muito... muito prazer, senhor."

O homem abriu um imenso sorriso. "Por favor, Naruto apenas", disse, rindo. "Não sabe como detesto essas formalidades! Houve até uma ocasião em que cometi uma enorme gafe, isso foi quando Sasuke e eu..." – e virou-se para o amigo. "Bem, cheguei agora e estou morto de sede. Contarei melhor a história depois de um bom gole de alguma coisa gelada. Por que não me acompanha à mesa de bebidas? Isto é, se Sasuke não se incomodar..." – e viraram-se ambos agora para ele, à espera de sua reação.

O Uchiha arqueou uma sobrancelha, incrédulo. Naruto, definitivamente, era um sem noção social! Mas Hinata enxergou a destreza por detrás do gesto do Uzumaki: colocara a situação em tais termos que Sasuke não poderia recusar sem ser deselegante e, além disso, construíra uma situação para que ambos pudessem se ver sozinhos por algum tempo.

"É claro que não". Sasuke sorriu a contragosto. "Depois conversamos novamente, Hinata". E se afastou.

A mulher não conseguiu conter um suspiro de alívio com aquele afastamento. Mas a sensação durou pouco, durou exatamente o tempo necessário para que Naruto falasse com ela, ao sentir que tinham alguma privacidade:

"Hyuuga Hinata? A herdeira de quem não se para de falar nessa cidade? Você?"

Ela se sentiu desfalecer, e a gagueira, que aparecia nos momentos de maior nervosismo, se insinuou.

"Por... por... por favor, Naruto", ela suplicou, os olhos brancos reluzindo de temor, as mãos crispadas. "Guarde o meu segredo..."

Ele ficou comovido ao ver a postura daquela mulher, frágil e indefesa. _"Tão linda..."_

"Fique tranquila, Hinata. Eu guardarei o seu segredo." E não havia sombra de dúvida dentro da retina dos olhos dele, apenas uma plena sinceridade, que não deixava margem para dúvida.

Apesar do medo, apesar da situação adversa que oprimia seu coração, Hinata sentiu-se subitamente aquecida por aquele olhar. Não sabia direito quem aquele homem era, nem de onde vinha, nem por que parecia tão disposto a voluntariamente ajudá-la. Mas ela se sentia confortável na presença dele. Sentia que poderia ser ela mesma, sem o peso do sobrenome, sem a obrigação da mulher de negócios.

E sua mente se perdeu na ideia de como seria ser mulher com ele. A mulher _dele_. _"Meu Deus, por que estou pensando nisso?"_

"Obrigada... Naruto". E ela sorriu levemente.

O coração do homem deu um salto dentro do peito, desconcertado pelo breve sorriso que Hinata lhe dera. Que poder era aquele que ela tinha, e que parecia desequilibrá-lo tanto? Lembrou-se de sua figura pequena quase a saltar do prédio, e de como ela parecera um anjo de asas quebradas. Agora, sob a iluminação cálida da festa, sem a tensão que fora aquela madrugada, ele podia reparar mais nos traços dela. Os olhos tinham aquela coloração incomum, típica da família, mas lhe pareciam suaves e expressivos. Seus lábios eram pequenos e pareciam macios e aveludados. Seus cabelos eram longos, azulados como o céu noturno, e ele se imaginava aspirando o seu perfume, tomando-os nas suas mãos, puxando-os com força enquanto a trazia para ele...

_"Estou louco! Como posso cobiçar uma mulher que mal conheço?"_ E ao mesmo tempo em que pensava isso, outra ideia se insinuou na sua cabeça: _"No entanto, para mim ela poderia ser tudo..."_

Hinata o olhava com um ar de interrogação, pelo seu súbito silêncio. Sentiu-se constrangido de repente, como se ainda fosse aquele menino de doze anos que levava bronca dos professores da escola. Teve medo de que ela adivinhasse todo o seu pensamento, e corou.

"Desculpe, Hinata, eu me distraí...". Coçou a cabeça, sem jeito, enquanto abria um sorriso que tinha por objetivo disfarçar a tensão. "Então, me acompanha à mesa de bebidas?"

Posicionou o braço esquerdo num gesto cavalheiresco, esperando uma resposta dela. Hinata riu, depois enlaçou o braço dela no dele, e andaram juntos até o canto do salão, onde ambos poderiam ser servidos.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

"Então... nada do que me falou naquela madrugada era verdade?"

Naruto ergueu o olhar, surpreso. Tinha um copo de bebida em cada mão: martini para ele e champagne para ela. Entregou a taça da mulher, depois bebeu um gole do seu próprio drinque, ainda mantendo um ar confuso.

"Como assim, Hinata? No que menti para você?"

"Er... bem...", e Hinata se sentiu tímida de repente. Baixou os olhos, admirando com exagerada curiosidade o piso do salão, enquanto falava: "Você escondeu de mim sua origem. Nunca imaginei que... pertencesse à mesma sociedade que eu pertenço."

"Você também escondeu, Hinata", disse ele, sério de repente. "Além do mais, nada sabíamos um do outro. O anonimato parecia perfeito naquela noite. Nunca imaginei que fosse vê-la novamente, pelo menos não tão cedo." E, como só se lembrasse agora de acrescentar, falou: "Mas preciso admitir que fiquei muito feliz com essa coincidência."

As bochechas da mulher ficaram rubras de repente. Ele se sentiu subitamente enternecido.

"Não... não entendo", disse Hinata. "Houve outras coisas sobre as quais você mentiu."

"Por exemplo?"

"Por exemplo, o fato de estar lá por acaso. Você disse que estava lá esperando uma amiga..."

"E era verdade", disse Naruto, sorrindo. "Você provavelmente vai conhecê-la. Ela se chama Tenten, e é secretária direta de Neji." Hinata arregalou os olhos esbranquiçados, mas, sem perceber aquela reação, Naruto continuou: "Bem, você sabe que Neji é o grande comandante do império Hyuuga, que é um bocado grande. Tem secretárias para as secretárias." Riu. "Tenten é aquela a quem ele se reporta, a que faz a coisa toda andar."

Hinata se sentiu invadida por um sentimento doloroso, que gerava uma espécie de angústia interna. Mas conhecia pouco do mundo. Não sabia que aquilo podia ser ciúme.

"E como... como você a conheceu?", perguntou com um fio de voz.

"Tenten? Bem, digamos que tivemos a mesma origem. Conheço-a há muitos anos. Quando meus negócios cresceram, quis que ela trabalhasse comigo. Mas ela disse que queria caminhar sozinha, que eu não devia esse favor a ela. Além do mais, ela estava crescendo dentro da empresa Hyuuga. Tinha entrado como assistente e estava subindo com muita rapidez. Você vai ver que ela é uma pessoa de grande competência", acrescentou, sério.

Hinata hesitou. Seria verdade? Isso explicaria ele estar lá. Então...

"Mas você também mentiu sobre a sua história de vida", lembrou ela, como um último resquício para se agarrar. "Você me disse que era órfão."

Ele ficou sério de repente. Olhando fundo nos olhos dela, falou:

"E quem disse que isso é mentira, Hinata?"

A mulher empalideceu de repente. Sentia que tocava em um ponto fraco. Viu uma sombra de tristeza passar por detrás daqueles olhos azuis, e sentiu constrangimento de ter duvidado daquele fato.

"Desculpe... eu... eu..." Ela perdeu completamente a fala, os argumentos.

Mas, para sua surpresa, ele sorriu. "Tudo bem, Hinata", disse ele, movendo os ombros como quem afasta a última pontada de tristeza. "Você não tinha como saber. Minha mãe morreu durante o meu nascimento, e meu pai em um acidente logo depois. Fiquei sozinho no mundo, empurrado de lar em lar, sem que ninguém quisesse ser visto comigo. Aos doze anos, conheci meu padrinho, Jiraya, e então as coisas começaram a mudar. Ele me adotou, correu atrás e fez com que eu pudesse recuperar a empresa de meus falecidos pais, assim que assumi a maioridade. Claro que não somos nada como o império Hyuuga, mas quero recuperar os tempos de prosperidade, em memória da minha família."

"Sei que você irá conseguir, Naruto", disse ela, tomada por uma timidez ainda maior do que o usual.

"Os poucos amigos que fiz, nessa jornada, valorizo muito. Tenho carinho por eles. Na verdade, por todo um grupo de pessoas que conheço desde a adolescência. Você conhece uma dessas pessoas. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Ah...", murmurou Hinata, tristemente.

Naruto se mexeu, incomodado. Era verdade que ele olhava as coisas pela sua lente e que, por esse motivo, não tinha muita noção de mundo às vezes. No entanto, por outro lado, ele tinha o dom da comunicação, do relacionamento interpessoal. Seu padrinho Jiraya dissera isso muitas vezes. Ele conseguia perceber bem se uma pessoa estava realmente feliz ou se apenas fingia a felicidade. E ele notou o desconforto de Hinata, não pela primeira vez. Sentira o alívio dela, quando Sasuke tinha se afastado dos dois, e sabia que não era apenas pelo medo de que ele falasse sobre o quase suicídio dela. E sentia sua reação agora.

"Hinata..." Ele tocou a mão dela levemente, a que segurava a taça, e ela estremeceu ao toque. "Se não quiser confiar em mim, se não quiser falar, tudo bem. Mas qual é o verdadeiro problema?"

Ela o olhou, uma lágrima ameaçando rolar por sua face direita. _"Ah, como confiar?"_

"Você... como pode você ser tão diferente? Diferente do meu pai, do meu primo, e de todas as outras pessoas?"

A pergunta dela transcendia a pergunta dele, e, como um código secreto, ele entendeu. O que ela perguntava era quase um pedido de ajuda. Ela sinalizava que não tinha ninguém em quem confiar, ninguém que se importasse com ela, ninguém que entendesse. Naruto enxergou a si mesmo no passado, um garotinho abandonado e rebelde, que escondia a tristeza na transgressão, e, quando isso não era possível, no sorriso.

"Naruto... lembra-se do que lhe falei naquela noite?" Ele assentiu. "Tudo era verdade. Vivi fora do Japão por anos, porque meu pai não me queria por perto. Ele via em Hanabi a herdeira que eu jamais seria. Mas então Hanabi morreu..." Naruto assentiu rapidamente com a cabeça. Lembrava-se de Hyuuga Hanabi, tão jovem e tão afundada no universo das drogas.

Hinata continuou: "Bem, é claro que a família sofreu um baque. Foi perdido dinheiro, foi perdida influência... Então, meu pai me trouxe de volta. Eu não o via há anos. Anos! E cheguei apenas para descobrir que ele me usara em um acordo..."

O semblante de Naruto se transtornou. "Acordo, Hinata? Que tipo de acordo?"

"Um... um acordo com a família Uchiha" – ela não sabia como continuar. Sentia-se roxa de vergonha apenas em pensar mencionar o assunto. "Uchiha Sasuke nos ajudaria em uma determinada área, agregando prestígio ao nosso investimento, e em troca eu... eu..."

Naruto esteve ainda confuso por algum tempo. Mas então olhou o rubor do rosto de Hinata, pensou na fama que o amigo tinha, e enfim entendeu. A ira tomou conta de seu rosto, e ele apertou o copo que tinha em mãos com tanta força que Hinata temeu que o objeto se partisse.

"Naruto..."

"Sua família enlouqueceu?", ele disse, quase gritando. "E Sasuke aceitou isso? Vou falar com ele."

"Por favor, Naruto, não...". No seu desespero, ela tomou as mãos dele entre as suas, e então os dois congelaram, com a súbita noção daquele contato. Os olhares se afundaram, e nos olhos de ambos havia fogo. O homem desceu o olhar para a delicadeza do rosto da mulher, a curvatura do nariz, os lábios, o queixo.

"Não falarei se você não quiser, Hinata. Mas não deixarei que aconteça, não importa o que eu tenha que fazer para isso."

A mulher se sentiu rendida diante daquelas palavras. E, ainda trêmula, constatou que _gostava_ daquela rendição.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

Hinata e Naruto já deviam estar na décima dança da noite. Ele a girava como se fosse uma boneca, e ela ria amplamente, já esquecida do papel que deveria ocupar, já querendo ser apenas ela mesma, ainda que por uma última noite.

No entanto, ao redor, meia dúzia de olhares pareciam irritados com aquela pantomima da dupla sobre o suave jazz tocado pela orquestra. Alguns murmúrios percorriam as rodas de conversa. Havia quem sorrisse, contagiado pela alegria do casal. Havia quem considerasse aquilo uma falta de respeito. E havia quem apenas cuidasse da sua vida, dirigindo não mais do que um olhar descuidado para a jovem dupla.

Sasuke via o amigo e a mulher rirem juntos, pensando pela milésima vez em que espécie de carisma era aquele que o loiro tinha. Era impressionante o fato de ele sempre angariar a simpatia de todos. Por si só, não invejava aquela virtude. O Uchiha era antissocial, sabia disso e até o admitia com uma pitada de orgulho. Seu ar sombrio o fazia ter acesso a muito mais mulheres, por exemplo. Ele nem precisava procurar: bastava uma encarada com seus frios olhos negros e elas já se ofereciam para ele. Naruto nunca tivera aquela virtude: todos sabiam que ele era louco por Haruno Sakura, a herdeira dos cabelos rosados, e que ela não ligava a mínima para ele.

Mas Hinata parecera gostar daquele loiro hiperativo. E Sasuke tentou analisar friamente a situação: reconhecia agora que Naruto agira habilmente para separá-la dele, e monopolizara a atenção da mulher desde então. Mas não era forçado: ele simplesmente sorria, e parecia alcançá-la com aquele sorriso.

Procurou pensar racionalmente. Será que Naruto tinha algum interesse naquela mulher? Como era possível, se nunca tinham se visto antes, que ele estivesse tão envolvido com ela, e que tivesse ignorado a presença de Sakura no mesmo local? E pensava no que faria, se Naruto lhe dissesse que desejava a herdeira Hyuuga para algo sério. Parecia utópico, mas...

E ele se orgulhava de ser um amigo fiel.

Tão absorto se encontrava, que não percebeu que Neji se aproximava, frio e lúcido como sempre.

"Parece que você foi suplantado, não é mesmo?". Como Sasuke não reagira, ele apenas prosseguiu: "É quase inacreditável ver que o desajustado social do Naruto conseguiu chegar a sua frente. O que aconteceu com toda a sua habilidade, Uchiha?"

Sasuke não se abalou. Terminou a bebida que tinha em mãos lentamente; depois voltou-se para seu oponente.

"Acho que é do interesse de vocês me procurar, não? Não sou eu que estou tentando reerguer um império em ruínas." Depositou o copo sobre um balcão atrás de si; colocou as mãos no bolso. "Boa noite, Neji." E se afastou.

Hyuuga Neji ficou ali parado, o semblante calmo e controlado de sempre, mas irado por dentro. Como Hinata podia ser tão tola! Olhou mais uma vez para ela, que, ainda que guardasse traços de sua timidez, parecia cada vez mais à vontade na presença de Naruto, que sorria abertamente para ela. Como Hinata poderia se distrair tanto, esquecer de sua missão?

Neji sabia que Uchiha Sasuke era um aventureiro, mas não um idiota. Aceitara um acordo de negócios que, se desse certo, seria vantajoso, e que, se desse errado, comprometeria muito pouco de seus negócios, motivado pela posse de uma mulher. Mas Hinata era só mais uma, e era inimagivável crer que ele iria muito longe no acordo, caso ela não cooperasse. A tendência seria que o império Uchiha apresentasse uma desistência formal, e que o fracasso da casa Hyuuga fosse finalmente anunciado.

Neji imaginara, por algum tempo, que a timidez e a pureza de Hinata deveriam ser respeitadas. _"Mas como pode ser tímida e pura, se já a vejo tão à vontade com o Uzumaki, que acabou de conhecer?"_

Conspirava para a prostituição da prima e ao mesmo tempo não podia entender por que o fazia, uma vez que, no mais profundo de seu ser, a desejava tanto quanto a odiava.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

Hinata abriu a porta que dava para a sacada de seu quarto e respirou fundo, decidida a tomar um pouco de ar puro, a refrescar as ideias, a tentar se acalmar. Muitas coisas haviam acontecido no intervalo de apenas algumas horas, e ela se sentia agitada demais para dormir.

Pousou as mãos no parapeito e admirou o céu noturno, sentindo-se a única ocupante da noite. Neji e ela voltaram juntos na limusine negra, um silêncio desconfortável instalado no carro, sem ser quebrado por nenhum dos dois. Ela estava pronta para ouvir reclamações sobre sua irresponsabilidade, sobre seu comportamento inapropriado, ou o que fosse. Entretanto, o primo não falara nada.

Aquilo era apenas um adiamento, ela sabia. Além do mais, Hiashi tinha olhos em todo lugar, e não eram apenas os olhos de Neji. Já estava pronta para a provável discussão, que, se não viera agora, chegaria no dia seguinte ou mesmo depois. Duvidava que o fato de não ter se oferecido para Uchiha Sasuke passaria despercebido. E, em seu íntimo, não havia espaço para arrependimentos.

Um vento frio passou, e ela se sentiu arrepiar na sacada. Subira sozinha e não vira ninguém. A casa repousava em absoluto silêncio. Já era madrugada. E fora na madrugada de poucos dias antes que ela o conhecera... tentou dimensionar que realidade era aquela que a acometia. Em menos de uma semana, voltara da Europa repentinamente, fora estapeada pelo pai, arriscara o suicídio, fora impedida por um anjo de olhos azuis, aceitara o desafio da liderança que lhe fora imposta, encarara a imprensa e reaparecera para o mundo oriental, fora redescoberta pelo homem que a salvava e que se propunha a não revelar o que ocorrera...

Hinata recuou para dentro do quarto, fechando a porta que dava acesso à sacada. Sentia falta de Kurenai, que fora o mais próximo de uma mãe que tivera. Talvez, se tivesse a mulher ali para aconselhá-la, ela soubesse melhor o que fazer, como agir.

Por cima de seus temores, sentia algo arder, quando se lembrava do modo como Naruto olhara para ela. Então era assim que era estar sob o olhar de um homem? Sempre fora muito tímida e sempre vivera reclusa, e a combinação das duas coisas tivera como resultado o fato de que ela não tivera experiência alguma com o sexo oposto, além de flertes inocentes e à distância, dos quais ela e Kurenai se riam, constrangidas, como duas garotinhas. É claro que sabia tudo sobre a dinâmica entre homem e mulher, não era tola, mas jamais havia sentido na carne.

Seu rosto foi repentinamente tomado por um rubor, quando um desejo, escondido sob as camadas do inconsciente, aflorou em seu pensamento de forma nítida, no meio da noite que avançava para o amanhecer. Encolheu-se e tremeu, pensando que jamais teria coragem. Entretanto, seus pés a levaram para a porta que dava para o corredor, e viu a si mesma verificando se a mesma estava bem trancada. Depois, apagou o abajur e conviveu com a escuridão total; só assim teria coragem.

Sentou-se à beirada da cama e retirou os saltos lentamente. Sua autoestima era frágil e fora constantemente dilacerada por seus familiares; ela duvidava de que fosse bonita, assim como duvidava de que fosse capacitada, embora, na verdade, fosse as duas coisas. Mas ele a olhara como se quisesse protegê-la. Como se quisesse completá-la.

Recuou as pernas para cima do colchão, deitando-se. Ela era pequena e a cama era enorme: havia muito espaço ali. _"Espaço que Naruto poderia ocupar"_, pensou, e quase se arrependeu do pensamento, com medo de voltar atrás. Lembrou-se dos olhares dos homens da festa sobre seu decote e sentiu repulsa. Mas logo em seguida sua mente mudou a tela das lembranças para o momento em que as suas mãos e as de Naruto se cruzaram, quando ele dissera que não deixaria nada de mal acontecer a ela, e quando o olhar dele desvendou cada detalhe de seu rosto... Sim, ao menos naquele momento, ele estava envolvido. No fundo, apesar de toda a sua inexperiência, ela percebia isso. Ela sentia.

Levou a mão direita aos próprios lábios. Fechou os olhos na escuridão e pensou: como seria o toque dele? E então, na sua mente entorpecida, o toque suave de seus dedos se converteu no toque preciso dos dedos de Naruto, e era como se ele estivesse ali, com ela, partilhando daquele momento. Os dedos desceram pelo seu pescoço, gerando um arrepio perceptível. Depois, os dedos percorreram o mamilo direito, primeiro por cima da roupa, mas depois, conforme a necessidade crescia, por dentro do decote. A outra mão foi ajudar a primeira, e logo os dois seios estavam expostos, submissos aos toques, enquanto Hinata murmurava baixo, a cabeça jogada para trás, os olhos ainda fechados, imaginando que eram as mãos dele, que era a língua dele.

Mas logo ela percebeu que ele queria mais, e naquele momento seria inútil resistir. Conservou a mão esquerda sobre um dos seios, enquanto a direita descia pelo ventre, encontrando caminho por entre as dobras do tecido, afastando a lingerie e finalmente tocando-a da maneira mais adorável. Da maneira mais pervertida. Agora era difícil não gritar, e Hinata precisou de todas as suas forças para abafar o grito que lhe veio na madrugada, quando uma sensação avassaladora e sem precedentes a atingiu.

Ainda sob as ondas do orgasmo, Hinata adormeceu, não sem antes murmurar, mais uma vez, o nome de Naruto.

.

.

.

**CONTINUA...**

.

.

.

Bem, temos aqui o capítulo três. Espero que tenham gostado. Tenho muita dificuldade com cenas de diálogo, sejam quais forem. Então, espero que a conversa entre Naruto e Hinata tenha sido satisfatória.

Antevejo comentários sobre essa última cena. Acho que ou as pessoas vão gostar, ou espantei os leitores de vez. Bem, a fic é rate M, então muito ainda há de acontecer nessa área. E não, não acho que a timidez da Hinata seja empecilho para ela fazer algo do tipo. Timidez não é sinônimo de falta de desejo, por exemplo.

Gostaria de agradecer muitíssimo a todos que já deixaram uma review para mim. Gostei de todas, li com atenção e fiquei realmente feliz. Continuem escrevendo, isso me anima muito. Novamente, a todos que têm acompanhado até aqui, muito obrigada.


	5. Desejo impossível

Naruto não me pertence. Infelizmente.

Aqui estamos com o quarto capítulo. Espero que seja do agrado de todos.

.

.

.

**V. Desejo impossível**

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke estava deitado de costas na imensa cama de seu apartamento, o semblante fechado como sempre, sem trair nem uma vírgula do imenso prazer que, na verdade, estava sentindo. Os cabelos estavam revoltos, meio afundados no travesseiro. O peito do homem estava ainda avermelhado devido aos arranhões e mordidas dela. Aquelas marcas demorariam a sair de sua pele alva. Decidiu se vingar estendendo as mãos aos quadris da mulher, uma de cada lado. Apertou com força, ato que fez com que ela gemesse ainda mais alto por entre os contínuos murmúrios que pronunciava desde que haviam iniciado a transa.

Deveria ter imaginado que aquela mulher era escandalosa durante o sexo. Não era assim tão surpreendente, quando se olhava bem para a personalidade dela, mais de uma vez.

Deixou que ela cavalgasse em cima de si, fazendo docemente seu trabalho. Em geral, gostava de dominar, mas precisava admitir que aquela posição era inebriante. Podia admirar a curvatura do corpo feminino sem pressa; podia percorrê-la com suas mãos intensas. Podia fitar aqueles olhos diferenciados, quando eles não estavam semicerrados pelo desejo. Admirado, via-a subir e descer à meia-luz do amanhecer, a visão emoldurada pelos longos cabelos da mulher.

Ele sempre tivera fetiche por mulheres de cabelos longos. Sempre.

A movimentação tornou-se mais incisiva, e ele viu quando a mulher direcionou os próprios dedos ao clitóris, estimulando-se a si própria, querendo alcançar o ápice junto com ele. Aquela ousadia o agradou. Sentindo que o momento se aproximava, ergueu-se num gesto brusco, forçou o corpo da mulher contra a cama e deu mais algumas estocadas sem paixão, enquanto ela gemia mais alto do que nunca. Não resistira à ideia de subjugar ainda que no final, de submetê-la ao seu poderio enquanto homem, de mostrar quem mandava.

Depois jogou-se ao lado dela na cama, quase que distraído, mas não pôde deixar de comentar:

"Deliciosa como sempre... Ino."

A loira soergueu-se um pouco para fitá-lo, depois apoiou-se na cabeceira da cama, nem um pouco envergonhada de sua nudez. Não era a sua primeira noite com aquele homem, e provavelmente não seria a última. Gostava do sexo com ele e achava que os dois se satisfaziam muito bem, mas nem tentou mendigar o carinho, o descanso após o prazer. Ele não era do tipo romântico, nunca mentira quando a isso. _"Para falar a verdade, nem eu sou"_, pensou a mulher, conformada.

"E você lacônico como sempre, Sasuke." Levantou-se e foi até a janela. "Parece que hoje será um lindo dia. O que pensa de sairmos para tomar um café?"

"E ser fotografados por um paparazzi qualquer? Não, não estou interessado. Além do mais, você poderia muito bem pensar que o café leva a um almoço, o almoço a um jantar e um jantar a apresentações formais para a família. Não quero te iludir."

"Grosso", respondeu ela. Mas logo riu. Vestiu a camisa social do homem, jogada em um canto qualquer do quarto e privada de três botões, devido à voracidade com que se agarraram assim que chegaram ali.

"Você ao menos tem uma cafeteira elétrica, não tem?"

Tomaram o líquido junto à bancada da cozinha, enquanto ambos admiravam em silêncio o sol que surgia sobre a cidade naquele dia de domingo. Quase não tinham dormido desde a véspera. Saíram do baile beneficente direto para a casa dele, ainda meio bêbados, e fora uma sorte não baterem com o carro durante o trajeto.

Foi Ino quem quebrou o silêncio. Repousando a xícara sobre a mesa, falou:

"Planos para a semana?"

"Acordar cedo e dormir tarde, tocar a empresa, possivelmente fechar negócios com a família Hyuuga." Riu. "E fugir da sua amiga rosada e louca."

Ino jogou os longos cabelos para trás, com uma gargalhada espalhafatosa, bem do jeito dela.

"Bem típico!" Continuou rindo por alguns instantes, depois seus olhos se encheram de uma nítida curiosidade, na qual não havia nem um pingo de ciúmes. "Agora falando sério, Sasuke. Por que não passa logo uma noite com Sakura? Acho que só assim para os hormônios dela sossegarem de vez."

"Do jeito que ela é, duvido" – respondeu o homem, com um ar de entediado. Após mais um gole do café, acrescentou: "Além do mais, você pode me julgar do que for, mas não tomaria a mulher que meu amigo quer. Naruto é apaixonado por ela há anos. Você, eu e metade dos habitantes dessa cidade sabemos disso."

Ino estreitou os olhos. Ali estava a oportunidade que esperara para enfim perguntar algo que não calava em sua garganta.

"Se você se julga tão fiel, Sasuke, o que vai fazer a respeito da herdeira?"

Sasuke hesitou, mas optou por fingir desconhecimento. "Herdeira... de quem você está falando?"

"Não se faça de bobo, Sasuke", resmungou Ino, fazendo um bico com os belos lábios ainda um pouco avermelhados pelo batom. "De quem eu poderia estar falando? De quem a imprensa e a sociedade não param de falar? Hyuuga Hinata, óbvio."

Um silêncio um pouco desconfortável encheu o aposento. Ino viu quando o homem murmurou algo que ela não identificou, mas que provavelmente se assemelhava a um palavrão. Ele jogou os cabelos negros para trás em um brusco movimento de cabeça, que não parecia afeminado; pelo contrário, os fios em sua testa pareciam torná-lo ainda mais másculo. _"Ah, se ele soubesse o quanto fica sexy fazendo isso."_

"Tudo isso porque Naruto ensaiou meia dúzia de passos de dança risíveis com a herdeira ontem?", questionou Sasuke, mal humorado. "Gostaria de saber o que há de amor nisso. Na verdade, não há nem interesse. Naruto é simpático com todo mundo, e ambos sabemos disso. Além disso", acrescentou, como se só então se lembrasse, "mesmo que eles se beijassem, continuaria sendo superficial. Você deveria entender disso muito bem. Transamos várias vezes e você continua sendo qualquer uma para mim."

Ele falara aquilo propositadamente, para ferir. Ino manteve o rosto impassível, mas à custa de muito sacrifício interno, e sabia que choraria mais tarde, à lembrança daquelas palavras. Mas não daria a ele o gostinho de ver o quanto se sentira diminuída. E, só de vingança, decidiu espicaçá-lo.

"Não se iluda, Sasuke", e o tom com que ela dissera aquilo, decidido e frio, fez com que ele a encarasse, quase que boquiaberto. "Nós dois vimos o modo como Naruto olhava para ela. Vimos o quanto ele relutou em deixá-la partir com Neji, e como quis sair da festa logo depois que ela foi embora."

"Isso não prova nada", disse o homem, contrafeito.

"Há ainda algo de que você não sabe", completou ela, atraindo a atenção do Uchiha exclusivamente para si. "Sakura sempre desprezou Naruto, mas enlouqueceu perante a ideia de talvez ser desprezada por ele. Nunca, em nenhum evento do qual os dois participassem juntos, ele deixou de abordá-la, mesmo que sempre fosse rechaçado. No entanto, ontem o magnetismo de Hinata foi tão forte... tão forte... que Naruto pela primeira vez ignorou Sakura, e isso ela não podia aguentar. Abordou-o quando ele já saía da festa. Foram explícitas as suas intenções. Mas ele voltou sozinho. Sem ela."

"Está mentindo", murmurou Sasuke, sem poder acreditar.

"Por que eu mentiria para você? O fato é que pela primeira vez Naruto teve a chance que sempre quis, e pela primeira vez Naruto recusou. Fui eu quem coloquei Sakura no táxi, bêbada, antes de voltar para a festa e encontrar você. Ela não parava de repetir uma frase que ele tinha dito a ela."

"Que frase... que frase era essa?"

"Ele disse: eu odeio pessoas que mentem para si mesmas."

Sasuke estacou. Aquela frase dizia muito mais a ele do que a Ino. Ele entendia o sentido: Naruto sabia que Sakura tinha interesse por ele, Uchiha Sasuke, e entendera que aquele oferecimento de si própria fora por despeito, não por amor. Não deixou de se surpreender, mais uma vez. Naruto era frequentemente distraído, desatento e desastrado, mas tinha uma percepção fora do normal no que se relacionava a pessoas.

"Não tenho mais o que fazer aqui", emendou Ino. "Com licença."

Sasuke apenas observou enquanto a loira ia até o seu quarto, vestia os trajes da véspera, depois surgia, já vestida, e acenava brevemente com a mão, antes de desaparecer pela porta principal, rumo aos elevadores.

Ele não fez questão de acompanhá-la. Depois que Ino saiu, ele admirou a cidade que via pela janela por algum tempo; colocou então as xícaras na pia, foi tomar um banho gelado, e por fim sentou-se diante de seu laptop, no escritório.

Embora repudiasse os sites de fofocas, viu a si mesmo acessando um deles, encontrando fotos de variados famosos na frente do luxuoso hotel onde ocorrera o evento da noite anterior. Nenhuma foto dizia respeito aos acontecimentos de dentro do salão – Tsunade providenciara para que não houvesse paparazzi indiscretos. Havia fotos dele próprio, sério como sempre, enquanto encarava a câmera com seus olhos penetrantes.

A matéria mais acessada do site trazia a imagem de Hinata e Neji lado a lado, tendo ao fundo a limusine na qual haviam chegado. Ele ficou um longo tempo encarando a imagem da mulher, tentando desvendar seus próprios pensamentos.

Foi despertado pelo ruído incômodo do celular, a seu lado. Franziu o rosto. _"Quem é que me liga a uma hora dessas?"_

Mas seu semblante logo se contraiu ao ver o nome estampado na tela: _Uzumaki Naruto_.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

O olhar de Hinata perdeu-se por entre os variados papéis que dominavam a mesa junto à qual ela estava sentada. A consciência a abandonou por um instante, e ela se perdeu no mundo de sonhos em que vinha vivendo nos últimos dias, rodeada por imagens que envolviam madrugadas, danças em par e a companhia de um sedutor homem de olhos azuis.

"Senhorita... está tudo bem?"

Hinata piscou, disfarçando a súbita distração. A sua frente, encontrava-se Tenten, impecável em um conjunto de terninho e saia lápis, ambos pretos, com uma camisa branca imaculadamente abotoada por baixo do casaco. A secretária tinha o hábito de usar os cabelos castanhos presos em dois coques, um de cada lado da cabeça. Por alguns momentos, Hinata já se divertira com conjecturas a respeito de como deveria ser o cabelo da mulher quando não estava preso daquela maneira.

Naruto não mentira quando falara da competência que a amiga possuía. Aquela quinta-feira já era o quarto dia seguido de Hinata como líder não-oficial do conglomerado Hyuuga, e Neji abrira mão, embora muito contrafeito, de sua secretária particular para que Hinata fosse introduzida nos meandros da companhia por uma funcionária competente e que já tinha uma longa experiência. Tenten era inteligente, possuía um raciocínio rápido e uma habilidade fora do comum para números. Também tinha a virtude de tratar bem a jovem herdeira, sem demonstrar o desprezo que Neji e Hiashi tão costumeiramente demonstravam.

"Eu... eu apenas me distraí por um momento, Tenten", murmurou, piscando, os alongados cílios parecendo ainda mais bonitos naquele movimento. Sorriu. "Podemos continuar agora."

Tenten olhou para a bela mulher que conhecera naquela semana e a quem estava ajudando no processo de se tornar a presidente da empresa. Via que Hinata era cordial com todos, e temia que sua gentileza fosse um indício de fragilidade. Neji, o líder atual, era o extremo oposto: frio, concentrado, sisudo, implacável.

_"Ela me trata tão bem"_, pensou a secretária, sentindo o coração apertar. _"Ah, se ela soubesse sobre mim..."_

As duas continuaram a analisar documentos e propostas durante toda a manhã, até a hora do almoço. Hinata, então, liberou Tenten para seu intervalo, embora ela mesma não saísse para fazer a refeição – não tinha fome. Depois, continuaram a tarefa ao longo da tarde, até que, agora já faminta, Hinata declarou encerrada aquela parte do dia, e disse que sairia para tomar um café.

"Não deseja ir comigo, Tenten?", perguntou, enquanto vestia seu sobretudo de tons claros.

Tenten espantou-se com o pedido. Aquilo só mostrava a inexperiência de Hinata na área dos negócios. Nenhum empresário daquela cidade arriscaria sua credibilidade expondo-se em público com um empregado, ainda mais em uma atividade tão pessoal quanto sair para tomar um café e talvez conversar. _"Não, nenhum faria isso"_, pensou Tenten, com uma ponta de tristeza. A única exceção da regra talvez fosse Uzumaki Naruto, que, não por acaso, era visto com desagrado por outros líderes e considerado excêntrico em sua maneira de conduzir uma empresa.

Sentiu-se, por um momento, tentada a aceitar. Como seria iniciar uma amizade com Hyuuga Hinata? Mas se lembrou, bem a tempo, de que Neji continuava sendo seu superior direto, e que, se fizesse algo do tipo, certamente receberia uma reprimenda, ou algo pior.

"Lamento muito recusar, senhorita Hinata", murmurou Tenten. "Quem sabe em uma outra oportunidade."

"Bem, então, tenha uma boa tarde", disse Hinata, sorrindo com cortesia. Abriu a pesada porta de madeira e encaminhou-se para os elevadores. Dentro da caixa de metal, sentiu um arrepio, ao lembrar-se que apenas nove dias antes subira naquele elevador até o topo, desvairada, desesperançada, querendo liquidar a própria vida.

Ainda sentia o coração apertar ao lembrar-se do que quase fizera. Mas logo sua mente mudou o foco, fazendo-a pensar que aquilo significava que há nove dias conhecera o homem que rondava seus devaneios, o homem em quem não parava de pensar. Vira-o apenas duas vezes, e ambas foram intensas. A primeira, no heliporto; a segunda, no baile beneficente. Aqueles dois encontros bastaram para que ela se sentisse rendida, dominada por emoções que antes desconhecia.

Não tivera nenhum outro contato com ele além daqueles dois encontros. No entanto, haviam sido encontros tão intensos que ecoavam em seu interior, mesmo dias após terem acontecido. Especulava se o encontraria novamente e como. Olhou para as suas próprias mãos, pequenas, testemunhas da falta física que Naruto lhe fazia. Lembrou-se do que fizera na madrugada do baile, e outra vez durante o banho, dois dias antes, e enrubesceu violentamente.

Já no táxi, a caminho de uma confeitaria famosa não muito longe do prédio comercial dos Hyuuga, Hinata continuou pensando naqueles dois encontros, desejando que se multiplicassem, que virassem muitos. Evidentemente, não podia pedir a Neji que a pusesse em contato com Naruto, ou que o convidasse para se encontrar com ela. Mas sabia que ele algumas vezes visitava o local, por motivos variados de negócios, e pensava se ele não tinha gostado dela, se queria se afastar, por que não a procurava.

Por outro lado, sabia que era provavelmente àquele silenciamento que devia a estranha paz dos últimos dias. Nem Neji, nem Hiashi a confrontaram depois do baile – aliás, mal lhe dirigiam a palavra. Era como se o fato de ela ter passado todo o evento ao lado de Naruto em vez de Sasuke não tivesse acontecido. Não sabia se o acordo com o clã Uchiha permanecia de pé, o que o moreno achava e o que combinara com seu primo e seu pai. Caminhava no escuro, passos hesitantes, com medo de desvendar o próprio futuro.

Continuou pensando em tudo aquilo enquanto tomava seu café junto a uma parede envidraçada, admirando o sol que se punha por detrás dos prédios urbanos. Notou, com um certo incômodo, que um paparazzi postado do outro lado da rua tentava disfarçadamente clicá-la, aproveitando-se da visibilidade proporcionada pelo vidro da parede. Subitamente, não conseguiu mais tomar seu café com naturalidade. Não lidava bem com aquela perseguição, com a falta de anonimato, para além de todos os problemas que já tinha naquele momento de sua vida.

Olhou para o guardanapo de pano, pousado junto a seus joelhos, enquanto girava distraidamente a colher em sua xícara já suficientemente adoçada. Quando iria se acostumar?

"Com licença, senhorita", disse uma voz. "Podemos dividir a mesa?"

Hinata ergueu os olhos para ver o dono da voz. Viu um homem de calça jeans e camisa branca de manga comprida, os dois primeiros botões desabotoados de maneira casual.

Naruto.

Ela não pôde evitar um sorriso doce, embora se sentisse tímida de repente. Vê-lo parecia, de certa forma, um alívio dos problemas, uma oportunidade de ser ela mesma.

"Claro! Sente-se, por favor, senhor..." e, ao ver a cara feia que Naruto fez, meio sério, meio de brincadeira, consertou: "... Naruto."

Ele se sentou, com um sorriso distraído. "Parece que sempre nos encontraremos ao acaso, não é, Hinata?"

"É verdade! Que coincidência te ver aqui..."

"Muita", disse Naruto. E, mesmo enquanto falava aquilo, pensou no fato de que fora ali encontrá-la de propósito, que Tenten o avisara da saída dela para um café e que ele descobrira nisso a oportunidade perfeita para vê-la, podendo disfarçar ao máximo sua intenção, podendo jogar a culpa na coincidência. Não era dela que queria esconder sua vontade de encontrá-la. Era do clã, especialmente de Neji, que era particularmente arguto, e que envenenaria qualquer contato dos dois.

Lembrou-se de sua conversa com Sasuke, pessoalmente, depois de uma rápida combinação por telefone, ainda no domingo anterior. O amigo não pudera recusar, ainda mais porque o loiro apelara a seus longos anos de amizade. Chocado, incrédulo, Sasuke balbuciara: _"Mas por que você quer arriscar tanto por uma garota que mal conhece?"_

E ele apenas respondera: _"Eu gosto de pessoas como ela."_

Como poderia explicar o seu instinto de protegê-la, desde o dia do quase suicídio? Ele nem sequer podia revelar aquilo para ninguém. E como podia falar que, quase que inconscientemente, sabia que ela não era como a maior parte das pessoas que o cercava? Ela não tinha a contaminação social. Conservava uma timidez que parecia pertencer a outro tempo. E ele vinha pensando muito nela ultimamente.

De certa forma, o que Sakura fizera na noite da festa apenas confirmava tudo. Ele gostara dela por anos e anos, mas sabia, no fundo, que ela era louca por seu melhor amigo, e ele próprio, Naruto, fingia não perceber, para não se magoar ainda mais. E soube que ela se ofereceu a ele por despeito – talvez querendo fazer uma vingança a Sasuke, talvez querendo monopolizá-lo, porque tinha visto ele e Hinata juntos quase toda a noite. Fosse qual fosse o motivo, ele fizera o que nunca imaginara fazer: recusou. Não pôde dormir por toda aquela noite, tentando entender o que tinha feito. E, como seu raciocínio fluía devagar, foi só ao amanhecer que a resposta veio.

A resposta tinha longos cabelos azulados e envolventes olhos perolados. E estava sentada ali, de frente para ele, com o cardápio em mãos.

"Aqui... tome... assim pode escolher o que quiser."

Ele abriu um amplo sorriso. Chamou o garçom e fez o pedido. Conversaram banalidades, antes que o café dele fosse posto à mesa, junto com uma sobremesa para ela. Ele a divertia com histórias sobre sua semana, fazendo-a rir livremente, ir se sentindo à vontade com ele, se soltando.

"Mas e você?", perguntou ele, a uma certa altura, já com o café em mãos. "Imagino que já esteja na liderança do clã. Como tem sido sua semana?"

"Cansativa... porém boa", disse Hinata, o olhar perdido por um instante. Voltou a se concentrar nos azuis dele. "Tenho aprendido muita coisa sobre o funcionamento da empresa. Receio que eu talvez não seja a pessoa mais talentosa do mundo, mas tenho me esforçado bastante. E sua amiga Tenten está me ajudando. Espero conseguir normalizar nossa situação."

"Viu? Eu disse que você era forte, aquele dia." E ambos se mantiveram em silêncio por alguns segundos, na lembrança da madrugada.

"Bem... Neji tem me ajudado, também. Ele conhece muito mais pessoas do que eu, lida nesse meio há muito mais tempo. Tem conseguido algumas alianças e acordos, acho que estamos no caminho certo."

O homem olhou-a direto nos olhos, de repente, tanto que Hinata sentiu o contato visual quase como se fosse físico.

"E você pretende cumprir todos os acordos, Hinata?"

A mulher entendeu a referência e baixou os olhos, corada. "Bem... a questão é que nem meu pai, nem Neji, abordaram esse assunto... Uchiha Sasuke também não me procurou... Não sei bem como minha família interpretou o fato de nós dois... quer dizer, eu e você..."

Naruto sabia exatamente o que Hinata queria dizer. Mas tentou desconversar.

"Ah, Hinata, nós apenas nos divertimos e dançamos no baile, como amigos fazem! Não é possível que seu primo chato fique ofendido por isso!"

Ela sentiu-se empalidecer de repente. _"Amigos. Ele deixou bem claro. Como pude sonhar com algo a mais do que isso?"_

"Não é apenas isso, Naruto..." Engoliu as primeiras lágrimas. "Havia uma espécie de combinação de que eu me aproximaria de Sasuke naquele baile. E o encontro com você quebrou a corrente." Ela interpretou errado a expressão dele e logo acrescentou: "Não estou reclamando, acho sinceramente que você me proporcionou o momento mais feliz da minha vida nos últimos tempos..." E calou-se, com a súbita consciência do que dissera em voz alta.

Naruto sentiu-se involuntariamente sorrir. _"Eu fui capaz de fazê-la feliz?"_

"Você acha que o fato de você não ter dado atenção a ele nem feito o que seu pai e seu primo queriam pode te prejudicar em algum momento?"

"Acho. Naruto... eu não quero que esse acordo aconteça, porque eu não... enfim, porque eu não quero pagar o preço dele... Mas eu vi como está a empresa nesses primeiros dias, e sei que seria um investimento muito importante. Ainda não acredito que não ouvi nada de meus familiares a respeito. Fico pensando no que irá acontecer, e tenho medo..."

Ele tomou a mão dela, de repente, com toda a sinceridade daquilo que tinha a dizer. Ela tremeu inteira, olhando da mão para o rosto dele, sem saber bem como reagir àquele momento.

"Hinata... não acha que deveria viver a sua vida? Entendo os laços familiares, mas é um absurdo o que querem fazer com você, e um absurdo ainda maior se você aceitasse..."

No silêncio que se instalou depois, ambos puderam ouvir um breve clique e, logo depois, o som de alguém que fugia correndo. Hinata voltou a cabeça para olhar o mesmo paparazzi de momentos antes, que agora tinha um material muito melhor do que a simples imagem dela bebendo café. Naruto acompanhou o olhar da mulher, bem a tempo de ver o homem que já quase dobrava a esquina. Sabia exatamente do que se tratava, pois já estava acostumado com esse tipo de situação. No entanto, para ela era tudo muito novo. E uma imagem dos dois de mãos dadas, em uma conversa que parecia íntima, publicada em um jornal ou site de fofocas não passaria despercebida pela família dela. Os dois sabiam disso.

Ela recolheu um pouco a mão, e ele não a prendeu. Olhou com angústia para a face dela, vendo a primeira lágrima surgir no canto do olho esquerdo para finalmente rolar por aquela face delicada. A gota parecia conter todo o sofrimento do mundo, e o coração dele falhou uma batida, ao vê-la.

"Entende agora, Naruto?". Uma segunda lágrima surgiu, agora no olho direito, e seguiu o seu curso na bochecha dela. "Não importa o que eu faça ou deixe de fazer. Minha vida já não pertence apenas a mim."

Ele entendia. Ah, como entendia.

"Hinata... se houver alguma coisa que eu possa fazer..."

"O que eu quero é impossível, Naruto", disse ela, olhando-o por entre duas mechas azuis. "Quero não ser fotografada em atividades cotidianas. Não quero ter o peso que caiu sobre mim da noite para o dia. Quero poder sair e me divertir, como qualquer mulher da minha idade faz. Quero viver tudo aquilo que nunca conheci. Quero... quero ter anonimato. Ainda que por pouco tempo. Ainda que por horas."

Nesse instante, ele soube exatamente o que faria.

Ele realizaria o desejo dela.

.

.

.

**CONTINUA...**

.

.

.

Mais um capítulo postado. Esse demorou um pouco mais, porque foi o que mais me deu trabalho, até aqui. Por outro lado, sinto que estou cada vez mais pegando o jeito da fic, sabendo como escrevê-la melhor, entendendo a personalidade das personagens. Do que escrevi até aqui, acho que esse é meu capítulo favorito, embora seja uma espécie de transição entre etapas da história.

Consegui enganar alguém com a cena do início? Propositalmente demorei a dizer quem era a mulher.

Como acredito já ter falado aqui, gosto de inserir falas da história original nas fics. Neste capítulo, usei duas: "Eu odeio pessoas que mentem para si mesmas", que Naruto fala a Sakura após aquela fajuta confissão de amor por parte dela, e "Eu gosto de pessoas como você", que Naruto diz a Hinata ainda na fase clássica, antes da luta contra Neji.

Quero dizer que fiquei especialmente feliz com as últimas reviews, pois não sabia como as pessoas reagiriam ao capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada por estarem aqui, lerem e comentarem. Por favor, continuem fazendo isso! Digam o que estão achando, deem sugestões, façam críticas. E, por estarem lendo e prestigiando, muito obrigada novamente.


	6. Ternura

Não, Naruto não me pertence. Uma pena.

Mais um capítulo – e desde já peço perdão pela demora. Espero que todos gostem.

.

.

.

**V. Ternura**

.

.

.

Os três homens que ocupavam a ampla biblioteca ficaram por um instante em silêncio, imersos em seus próprios pensamentos. Hyuuga Neji permanecia em pé, junto a uma janela, olhando distraidamente o jardim da casa ao anoitecer, enquanto seu tio concluía a transação com o aguardado visitante. Naquele momento, o patriarca saíra da imobilidade para rapidamente dispor sobre a mesa páginas e mais páginas de contratos, contendo tudo aquilo que os advogados de um e outro lado haviam acordado em dias de conversas.

Hiashi optou por uma caneta de bico fino, cujo design assemelhava-se a uma pena, para redigir, ele mesmo, a sua assinatura na página final. Depois, estendeu o objeto ao jovem herdeiro que tinha diante de si.

"Tenho essa peça há muitos anos", disse. "Certamente um mimo irrelevante, quando comparado às famosas antiguidades de seu clã. Mas é com toda humildade que o disponho para o senhor. Assine aqui, por favor."

"Reconheço em seu gesto grande honra", respondeu o outro, enquanto tomava a caneta em suas mãos. "Desejo que esse seja o início de uma longa e próspera relação de negócios."

"Assim será", disse o patriarca Hyuuga, sorrindo. "Eis a linha."

O visitante redigiu, com sua letra nítida: _Uchiha Sasuke_.

Neji lançou um rápido olhar para a cena, pensativo. Estava feito. Aquelas assinaturas selavam o investimento da empresa Uchiha em um novo empreendimento imobiliário, em parceria com a casa Hyuuga. A notícia se alastraria feito fogo no mundo dos negócios, e aquele fato, filiado à recente aparição de Hinata na mídia e às constantes especulações de que ela seria a nova líder, fariam com que as ações dessem um salto, acompanhando o frisson de frescor e novidade. Seu tio era uma raposa velha e astuta; sabia que ele levaria Hinata ao coquetel de lançamento do projeto, e que ali ela seria proclamada líder, em detrimento dele próprio, que era muito mais competente, mas que não possuía o sangue, _o sangue..._

Hiashi, por outro lado, mal podia conter seu alívio. Quase enlouquecera quando vira, em destaque na capa do principal jornal da metrópole, a foto de Naruto e Hinata juntos, ele segurando a mão dela. A foto tinha algumas distorções devido ao reflexo do sol poente na parede envidraçada através da qual fora tirada, mas o toque fundamental estava lá. Ficou possesso, sentiu ímpetos de estraçalhar a filha por sua imensa estupidez, e se nada fizera fora porque Uchiha Sasuke telefonara ainda naquele dia, dizendo que desejava assinar, enfim, o acordo entre as companhias.

_"Hinata precisa exatamente disso, de um homem que a coloque em seu devido lugar"_, pensou. _"Que não fique fazendo com ela danças ridículas no meio de um baile beneficente."_

Sim, ele soubera disso. Assim como sabia que Deus não lhe dera uma filha absolutamente bonita, extremamente tímida e evidentemente virgem à toa. Deus dera a ele aquela inútil como filha para que ele jogasse cartas altas apostando com a sua beleza e o seu recato, que eram as únicas coisas que ela tinha para oferecer. Ainda bem que os homens ainda eram tolos o suficiente para quererem aceitar tal jogo. Sasuke o fora.

"Estamos acertados, Uchiha", disse o Hyuuga de meia idade, recostando-se na ampla e confortável cadeira. "Nossa transação merece um brinde. Não acha?"

"Estou perfeitamente de acordo, senhor Hiashi", disse Sasuke. "Uísque para mim."

A sua bebida favorita. E que, naquele momento, poderia ter um especial sabor de vitória.

"Neji, vá ao bar e prepare nossas bebidas", disse Hiashi, impassível. Neji conteve seu murmúrio. Odiava quando o tio o tratava daquela maneira, como se fosse mais um empregado da casa, e não o cérebro brilhante graças ao qual a empresa ainda não caíra em completa penúria mesmo em meio a sua pior crise em décadas, e que ainda movia boa parte das cordas, por detrás da figura de Hinata. Mas sabia de sua posição e tinha que obedecer. Caminhou resoluto para o bar, preparando três copos – ele também precisava da sua dose.

Após o inevitável brinde, Sasuke apoiou o braço direito no apoio da cadeira, olhando para o líquido amarelado.

"Uma excelente bebida, sem dúvidas", disse ele. "Agora vamos à contrapartida de nosso acordo. Quando terei minha recompensa?"

"Imediatamente", falou Hiashi, sem hesitar. Apertou um discreto interfone próximo a sua mesa, e em questão de segundos surgiu um empregado da casa.

"Mande a senhorita Hinata vir até aqui, agora mesmo."

"Sim, senhor."

Não foi preciso esperar muito para que Hinata surgisse na soleira da porta, ainda com a roupa que usara para trabalhar naquela sexta-feira: calça branca de linho, camisa preta e discreta, sapatos baixos. Seus longos cabelos estavam presos em um coque baixo, com uma mecha solta de cada lado, a emoldurar-lhe a face. Quando viu a cena que se desenrolava na biblioteca da mansão, estacou, incapaz de falar algo ou sequer de se mover.

Hiashi aproveitou a deixa para ordenar, com sua voz poderosa, de quem não admitia questionamentos.

"Vá se arrumar, Hinata." Moveu a cabeça na direção de Sasuke, sentado à frente dele, enquanto mudava de interlocutor, passando a se dirigir ao visitante. "Ela não tem hora para voltar."

Naquele exato instante, a última ilusão abandonou o coração de Hinata. Ela entendeu que fora vendida. Que não tinha mais nenhuma esperança.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

Hinata demorou exatas duas horas para se arrumar após sair da biblioteca trêmula, aos tropeços, incapaz de acreditar nas palavras que ouvira. Nada do que fora feito deixava espaço para dúvidas. Subiu para seu quarto, atirou-se na cama assim que verificou que a porta estava bem trancada e se encontrava sozinha, e sentiu o desespero afundar-se em seu peito como um peso quase insuportável. Não conseguia chorar, porém. Estava angustiada demais até mesmo para chorar.

Depois de longos minutos em que tentou retomar o controle, ergueu-se do colchão, foi ao amplo banheiro de sua suíte, e encheu a banheira de água fumegante. Prendeu seus longos cabelos em um coque alto, despiu-se e mergulhou naquela quentura tentando relaxar os músculos, tentando pensar racionalmente. Que chances ela tinha de escapar? De que maneira poderia tentar comover aquele homem que ela nem conhecia direito, fazer com que tivesse piedade dela? Tudo conspirava contra ela própria. E pensou por que ela tinha, afinal de contas, aquela natureza passiva; por que não tinha coragem de enfrentar e brigar, por que se submetia...

Não conseguia fugir a seu próprio jeito de ser – ou ao seu destino. Além disso, os dias que passara na empresa já a faziam ver a quantidade de pessoas que dependiam das inúmeras ramificações para viver, para sustentar sua família. Não pensava nos altos executivos do prédio comercial, mas em trabalhadores anônimos, espalhados em subsidiárias por todo o país e até mesmo fora dele. Uma falência significaria desamparo para milhares e milhares de pessoas que não vinham de uma família rica como a dela, que não tinham dinheiro guardado, que não tinham reservas.

E, afinal de contas, para que mais ela serviria, afinal? As palavras horrendas de seu pai invadiam sua mente mais e mais, e inconscientemente ela acabava acreditando que fossem verdadeiras. _"Você é uma vergonha para essa família. Você é a escória dos Hyuuga. Venda seu corpo, já que não tem nada para vender."_ A ferida que ela tinha dentro da alma fazia com que não se amasse, não se enxergasse como era verdadeiramente.

Olhou suas próprias pernas submersas, enquanto brincava com um pouco da espuma disposta sobre a superfície aquática. Sua mente lutava para entender o aparente paradoxo entre a sua suposta falta de beleza e o fato de que o pai acabara de assinar um acordo às custas de sua aparência. Não pela primeira vez, pensou: _"Quem me olha, o que vê?"_

Continuou duelando com a ideia enquanto encarava a própria imagem no imenso espelho do guarda-roupa, agora já vestida com um longo vestido azul, discreto, que ia até próximo do pescoço em um formato canoa, muito diferente do atrevimento que fora o seu vestido para o baile. Selecionou aquele justamente por ser o mais coberto que encontrara, não queria ter o olhar de Sasuke mais uma vez sobre si. Nenhum daqueles muitos vestidos de seu closet fora comprado por ela; Hiashi mandara alguém providenciar os modelos que ela deveria usar na sociedade. Olhou o preço afixado em dólar na etiqueta e se assustou – era uma quantia muito elevada.

Pintou-se com o pouco de maquiagem que sabia usar, de maneira muito discreta. Sua pele já normalmente branca parecia ainda mais pálida sob a luz do luar que entrava pela janela, e a pintura opaca que aplicara no rosto apenas enfatizava isso. Colocou os sapatos de salto médio, combinando com o vestido, e separou uma pequena bolsa. Tentava imaginar por que estava se arrumando; aquele talvez fosse o momento ideal para aparecer o mais feia possível. Mas sabia que o pai vigiaria sua saída, sabia que tinha olhares sobre ela.

Espionou pela janela apenas para conferir que, apesar da sua imensa demora, o carro de Uchiha Sasuke continuava estacionado em frente à mansão, como um sinal de que ele não fora embora. Resignou-se e finalmente saiu do quarto, e descendo as longas escadarias viu o homem que ainda a esperava.

Sasuke parecia estar permanentemente com um copo de uísque a seu alcance, tamanha era a sua paixão pela bebida. Ergueu o olhar assim que viu uma tímida Hinata descer as escadas, trajando um vestido que, apesar de também longo, era muito mais discreto do que o do baile. Era todo azul: sua cor favorita.

_"Espero não me arrepender do que vou fazer com ela..."_

"Boa noite..." – e estendeu a mão direita para ela. "Hinata."

"Boa noite", murmurou ela, os olhos baixos, estendendo sem olhar a sua própria mão, que ele encontrou no ar, pressionando de forma meio gentil, meio brutal. "Vamos", disse ele, com ar de proprietário, caminhando a passos rápidos para a porta de saída, depois levando-a direto para seu carro. Não haveria motorista naquela noite. Ele guiaria. Eram só os dois.

Neji contemplava toda a cena por detrás de uma cortina, escondido de tudo e todos. Via a nítida hesitação da prima, o modo como se comportava, como se fosse uma presa, totalmente rendida sob a força de seu predador. Via como Sasuke saíra quase correndo, como se estivesse atrasado para algo, ou para alguma coisa.

Tentava lidar com as contrações que sentia por dentro, com o sentimento de impotência. _Ele_ é quem deveria ter sido o proprietário dela. Já podia imaginar a cena: Sasuke a levaria direto para um motel – escolheria a suíte mais clara, caro, mas não deixaria de ser um motel, nunca a casa dele próprio –, arrancaria sua roupa sem a menor preocupação com a inexperiência dela, e a possuiria. Rápido e rasteiro. Talvez se importasse com as lágrimas de dor dela, talvez não. Muito provavelmente não.

Neji sentiu que precisava parar de pensar na prima, ou enlouqueceria. Enquanto via as luzes distantes do carro que se afastava mais e mais, ouvia os toques do outro lado da linha de seu celular, impaciente. Quatro, cinco, seis vezes. _"Atenda, mulher. Atenda."_

Por fim, a voz feminina, que ele tanto conhecia, se fez ouvir. "Alô."

"Estou indo agora mesmo para sua casa", disse ele, e desligou, sem pedir permissão. Em todos os aspectos daquele estranho relacionamento, ele é quem mandava. Saiu rapidamente, com a roupa do corpo, e foi em direção à garagem da casa, de onde saiu a bordo de seu carro esporte, a toda velocidade, ansioso por mais uma noite com sua amante secreta.

Afinal, para esquecer uma mulher, nada melhor do que transar com outra.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

Já fazia meia hora que os dois circulavam no carro dele, se afastando do nobre bairro onde ela morava, indo em direção ao frenético centro da cidade, pulsando de vida noite e dia. Hinata estranhou o fato de ele não se dirigir a uma área mais requintada, pelo pouco que lembrava daquela geografia. Era quase como se ele evitasse as áreas mais nobres. Como se não quisesse ser visto com ela.

O silêncio era absoluto dentro do carro, mas Hinata, que era uma exímia observadora, enxergava nitidamente a tensão do homem que dirigia. Sasuke murmurava imprecações para si mesmo, batucava nervosamente no volante, e não conseguia se decidir entre ligar ou desligar o rádio. Naqueles longos minutos, não falara nada e mal olhara para ela. Era quase como se estivesse duelando consigo próprio, precisando esclarecer suas próprias questões para si mesmo.

Quando falou, a voz saiu meio dócil, meio raivosa, como tudo nele.

"Você me acha um crápula, Hinata?"

Ela não pôde esconder sua surpresa. O tom de voz, tanto quanto o teor da pergunta, deixaram a mulher em um estado de tensão ainda maior. Aguardava que ele falasse qualquer coisa – desde perguntar o restaurante favorito dela até uma cantada suja – mas nunca imaginou que a conversa iria para aquele caminho, e de forma tão repentina. Não pensou que, depois de assinar um contrato como aquele, o homem ainda vivesse um duelo com a própria consciência.

"Eu... eu... eu não entendi a pergunta", disse a jovem, retraída.

"Ah, você entendeu, sim", disse o homem, ainda mais sombrio, enquanto fazia uma acentuada curva com o carro, que fez Hinata temer um pouco. Não sabia o quão sóbrio ele estava, se é que ainda estivesse. Tentou especular quantos copos de uísque ele bebera durante o tempo da sua demora.

"Vou ser ainda mais específico", acrescentou Sasuke, enquanto seguia pelas ruas do centro. "Acabo de assinar um contrato que me fará investir muito dinheiro e salvar a sua família falida. Bem, isso talvez fosse considerado uma boa ação. Só que eu não sou exatamente um bom samaritano, Hinata. Ainda mais quando meu parceiro de negócios me oferece em troca a oportunidade de desvirginar a sua filha" – e vendo o intenso rubor que tomou conta da mulher, ignorou. "Acho bom você se acostumar. Foi exatamente esse o termo que seu pai usou."

O silêncio tomou conta do carro. Hinata já estava tão afundada na desesperança que não sabia mais o que falar.

"A sociedade japonesa é do tipo machista, você sabe", ele continuou. "As mulheres, aqui, são criadas para serem submissas. E não importa o tempo que você passou fora, esse ranço fica com você, aumenta quando você volta. Seu pai nunca pensou na sua vontade. E, se ele não pensou, por que eu deveria pensar?"

Ela trincou os dentes. Sentiu vontade de chorar. Então era isso. O fim da última chance de, talvez, implorar.

Mas nada a preparou para a fala dele, logo a seguir.

"Seu pai só se esqueceu de uma coisa, Hinata." O homem encostou o carro junto ao meio-fio, em uma rua secundária e pouco movimentada, próxima de prédios comerciais, distante de qualquer entretenimento. _"Por que ele está parando aqui?"_

"Como um bom crápula que sou, eu aceito a oferta de quem me paga mais." Destravou a porta do carro, e depois fez um gesto sinalizador, enquanto continuava olhando para a frente, sem encará-la. "Você desce aqui. Boa noite, Hinata."

Ela piscou, atônita. Aquilo realmente estava acontecendo? Ele estava oferecendo a ela a sua chave para a liberdade? Encarou pela primeira vez os olhos escuros dele, mas viu que ele deliberadamente a evitou. Ainda incrédula, saiu do carro, primeiro em movimentos lentos, depois quase correndo, como se tivesse medo daquela oportunidade escapar. Não sabia onde estava e nem se importava com isso: de repente o que importava apenas era sair, sair dali. Ficou de pé junto à calçada, a pequena bolsa segura em suas mãos, enquanto observava o carro dele arrancar a toda velocidade, saindo e deixando-a, sozinha.

Por Deus, o que _fora_ aquilo?

Não quis tentar adivinhar, não quis dar chance ao acaso: antes que o homem pudesse talvez voltar, atravessou a rua a passos apressados, depois correndo, indo na direção de um ponto de táxis que via na esquina oposta. Depois teria tempo o suficiente para agradecer aos céus por aquela boa graça, ainda que inexplicável, que tornava a sua provável péssima noite em uma chance de escapar. Nem sabia para onde iria: agora era apenas tempo de fugir. Notou que o táxi, antes parado na esquina, dirigia lentamente em sua direção; fez o gesto característico e viu o veículo encostar suavemente, junto ao meio fio.

Para onde iria? Seria um perigo retornar tão cedo para casa, onde o pai a crivaria de perguntas, onde seria alvo dos olhares do primo. Mas não tinha, em absoluto, para onde ir. Precisava, antes de mais nada, acalmar os nervos em frangalhos.

"Por favor, senhor, apenas rode um pouco por aí", emendou a jovem, ao mesmo tempo em que jogava seu corpo para dentro do automóvel e batia a porta do mesmo com alguma força. Sentou-se distraída, sem nem notar a figura que dirigia, enquanto vagamente notava que o carro ganhava velocidade. Arrumou as roupas, os cabelos, tentando naqueles gestos arrumar o próprio pensamento.

"Para onde você quiser, senhorita." E a voz do motorista encheu seus tímpanos de uma surpresa estranha, meio pavor, meio alegria.

_"Aquela voz..."_

"Boa noite, Hinata!" E o homem virou-se para trás ao mesmo tempo em que a iluminação noturna de um poste entrou pelo vidro lateral, permitindo à mulher uma nítida visão dos fios loiros, dos olhos azuis e do sorriso.

_"Não podia ser..."_

"Naruto!"

Ela exclamou tão alto e tão surpresa que, por reflexo, Naruto freou o carro bruscamente, e os corpos de ambos tombaram para a frente com o súbito freio. Por sorte, a rua era deserta, ou um acidente de trânsito, envolvendo outro veículo, poderia ter sido inevitável. Com seu jeito agitado, ele correu para ajudá-la, inclinando o próprio corpo para trás, amparando a cabeça dela.

"Você está bem?"

Com aquele movimento impulsivo, os dois acabaram ficando irresistivelmente próximos um do outro: ele sentado no banco do motorista, o corpo totalmente voltado para trás, inclinado sobre o vão que dividia os bancos dianteiros; ela sentada na ponta do banco traseiro, sentindo por detrás da tontura da freada os dedos dele brincando entre seus cabelos azulados. Nunca haviam ficado tão próximos até então. O fato de estarem pela primeira vez completamente sozinhos era um agravante com o qual nenhum dos dois contava. Ainda sem saber como ou por que, Hinata viu-se mergulhada dentro do olhar dele. E teve medo por si própria: medo porque sabia que sua rendição seria absoluta.

Ele apenas a encarava mais e mais. Assim de perto era muito melhor para reparar na simetria do rosto dela, nos doces cílios alongados, na coloração diferenciada dos seus olhos. O ar vulnerável que a mulher apresentava então a tornava ainda mais bonita do que nunca. Ela parecia inteira, bem, preservada.

O alívio que ele sentiu foi indescritível. E, na empolgação de descobri-la bem, de adivinhá-la intocada, ele murmurou: "Hinata... ainda bem que deu tudo certo... ainda bem que você está bem..."

Diante do olhar intrigado da mulher, Naruto pôde apenas continuar:

"Você demorou tanto. Eu... eu tive tanto medo de que Sasuke não cumprisse o nosso acordo... De que ele me ignorasse... de que ele a levasse..."

Hinata piscou, aturdida. Então saía de uma situação de dependência para cair em outra?

"Você... você..." A ideia ia se tornando clara em sua mente ao mesmo tempo em que ela a proferia, sem pensar nas consequências, sem medo de se expor. "Então tudo isso foi combinado? Você falou de mim para ele? Você..." e a voz ia ficando cada vez mais baixa e sibilante, enquanto ela proferia a frase seguinte imersa em dúvidas. "Você me comprou?"

Naruto sentiu o alerta no tom de voz dela. _"Calma. Vá com calma."_

"Hinata... pode confiar em mim por pelo menos dois minutos?"

Ela respirou fundo, olhando direto nos olhos dele, pensando em tudo o que aquele homem já fizera por ela. E no que ainda poderia fazer, se ela talvez apenas deixasse. Se ela confiasse. Ele já a salvara de muita coisa, afinal. Da morte. Do sexo não consensual. Não eram coisas pequenas. Recordou-se de seu pensamento sobre ele, na noite em que se conheceram: _um anjo da guarda escandaloso..._ Ele definitivamente vivia fora da caixa. Mas aquilo era o que ela mais gostava nele. No baile de máscaras da sociedade japonesa, ele era o único autêntico. E o único que batalhava por ela.

"Eu... eu posso confiar." E repetiu em um tom de voz mais alto, como se o afirmasse para si própria, além dele. "Eu posso confiar, Naruto."

"Ótimo." E então ele fez algo inesperado para ela: arrancou com o carro a toda velocidade, saindo da rua secundária para uma ampla avenida, cortando os outros carros sob a iluminação noturna. O movimento de aceleração, dessa vez, jogou o corpo de Hinata para trás, e ela perguntou-se para onde estariam indo. Não externou o comentário, porém. Pensava nas palavras dele: confiar por pelo menos dois minutos.

Eles não foram longe. Ele introduziu o carro em um estacionamento privativo, no coração do centro. Retirou o ticket da máquina logo na entrada e posicionou o veículo em uma das áreas mais afastadas. Como o maior movimento naquela região era diurno, eram poucos os carros que se viam, aqui e ali, espalhados sobre o amplo espaço do estacionamento.

Depois de estacionar, ele saiu do carro rapidamente. Hinata viveu meio segundo de tensão até finalmente observar que Naruto apenas se deslocava para o banco traseiro, para que pudesse sentar bem ao lado dela, olhando-a nos olhos enquanto conversavam. Ele abriu a porta de trás, sentou-se e bateu a porta novamente, antes de finalmente virar-se para ela, com toda a clareza e objetividade que faziam parte do jeito dele. Ele era franco o tempo todo.

"Pronto, Hinata. Obrigado por confiar em mim. Agora posso responder todas as suas dúvidas. Por onde quer começar?"

Ela se sentia tímida e hesitante, mas tinha que saber. Tinha que aproveitar o fato de ele deixá-la à vontade, de dar a ela abertura.

"Bem... Você sabia que eu ia descer ali naquela rua, certo? Você combinou com Sasuke... não foi?"

"Eu não posso mentir para você, Hinata", ele disse, encarando-a diretamente, daquele jeito todo dele. "Eu falei com Sasuke ainda no domingo, logo depois do baile. Olha..." Ele começou a dizer, ao ver o olhar de desalento dela se desviar do dele, na decepção da promessa que não fora cumprida. "Eu sei que disse a você que não falaria nada. Mas eu também prometi que não deixaria acontecer, não importava o que eu tivesse que fazer para impedir. Eu analisei a situação e vi que tinha que fazer isso, Hinata. Sinceramente, eu não me arrependo."

"Então... você falou com ele ainda naquele dia?"

"Falei, Hinata. Escute... eu o conheço há muitos anos. Tenho abertura o suficiente para falar na cara dela, como falei, que ele não valia nada. Que aceitar esse tipo de acordo era a coisa mais estúpida que ele já tinha feito. Que um homem que faz isso não é homem. Tivemos as nossas discussões, mas eu disse a ele que esperasse, que não assinasse nada por um tempo. Eu estava pensando no que fazer para conseguir mudar o jogo por você..."

As palavras ecoaram na mente de Hinata como uma doce música. _Mudar o jogo por você... por você... por você... por você..._

Diante do silêncio inevitável no carro, a mulher continuou, após alguns segundos. "Só que algo deu errado, não foi?"

"Foi sim, Hinata. Nossa foto saiu no jornal hoje... e seu pai quase enlouqueceu. Quando fomos fotografados, eu tive muito medo do que ele poderia fazer com você. Imaginava que ele ia trancá-la em casa, vigiar seus passos mais do que vigia, e então eu não poderia mais ver você, pelo menos não do jeito que eu queria..."

A música na mente de Hinata tornou-se ainda mais doce, se é que aquilo era possível. _Ver você do jeito que eu queria..._

"Enfim, precisei acelerar todos os meus planos. Não sei se tive a melhor ideia. É claro que Sasuke pode me chantagear, mas a arma que ele tem contra mim é a mesma que eu tenho contra ele... Tecnicamente, ele é tão culpado quanto eu, talvez mais. Não sei se você sabe, Hinata, mas hoje seu pai elaborou um documento para Sasuke e ele assinarem. Seu nome está lá, como uma parte qualquer do acordo."

Hinata estremeceu mais uma vez diante da ideia de que ela era vista como um produto, não como uma pessoa.

"Quanto... quanto você pagou a Sasuke por esse acordo?"

Naruto hesitou aqui pela primeira vez durante toda a conversa. Via os olhos dela e não tinha coragem de dizer que pagaria a Sasuke o dobro do valor total que ele investiria no negócio com os Hyuuga. Tratava-se de um valor considerável para qualquer um, e ainda mais para ele, que liderava uma empresa em ascensão, e não uma gigante do mundo dos negócios, como era a família dela. Aquele dinheiro certamente faria falta. E ele teve medo de confessar tudo para ela, porque das três uma: ou ela não acreditaria, ou não aceitaria, ou não entenderia.

"Não foi nada demais. Ele vive me devendo favores o tempo todo. Não se preocupe com isso, Hinata." E sorriu meio amarelo.

Hinata sentiu que havia uma nota falsa naquele movimento. Mas também viu que ele não queria falar. E deixou passar, por ora.

"Uma última pergunta, Naruto."

"Pode falar."

"Por que você está fazendo isso por mim?"

Para ela, aquela era a pergunta fundamental. Debaixo dos escombros que eram a sua autoestima, parecia incrível que alguém se esforçasse tanto por ela. Parecia surreal que, em tão poucos encontros, alguém a conhecesse tão bem. Toda a sua família a desvalorizava em qualquer movimento. Todos no mundo dos negócios a olhavam como se ela fosse inevitavelmente inferior. E ele a valorizava tanto, parecia achá-la capacitada, parecia achá-la bonita... Seu amor próprio começava, timidamente, a querer engatinhar e andar, a querer crescer.

Para ele, aquela era a pergunta óbvia. Ele sabia muito bem a resposta. Ele sempre tivera um profundo senso de justiça, uma imensa vontade de mudar o mundo. Ele procurava ajudar as pessoas a todo tempo, e o fazia das mais variadas maneiras, inclusive destinando anonimamente generosas doações a instituições de caridade. Ele via o que era injusto no mundo e tentava corrigir a sua própria maneira. Aquele impulso o fazia querer ajudá-la. Mas é claro que não era só aquilo.

O que ele pensou foi: _"Eu gosto de pessoas como você, Hinata. E estava desesperado por achar que não existissem mais."_

Mas ele optou por uma abordagem mais divertida e que revelava menos dos seus questionamentos interiores.

"Você queria viver como uma mulher de sua idade, não é, Hinata?" Ela concordou com a cabeça, surpresa por ele ter dado tanta importância àquela conversa, e ainda se lembrar. "Pois hoje nós vamos sair e nos divertir como nunca!"

O tom animado dele contagiou-a por inteiro, e ela se viu sorrindo primeiro, depois rindo abertamente, com um delicioso frio na barriga, na expectativa de onde iriam e do que fariam naquela noite. Era muito fácil ser feliz, quando se estava na companhia de alguém como ele.

.

.

.

**CONTINUA...**

.

.

.

Mais um capítulo postado. Espero que vocês tenham vivido os sentimentos de Hinata: da profunda angústia do começo à prometida alegria do final. Não sei se fui capaz de transmiti-los da maneira ideal, mas espero que sim. O plano do Naruto era uma desejada surpresa – também espero ter sido capaz de surpreendê-los. Acredito que não vá demorar muito para escrever e publicar o próximo, uma vez que as coisas finalmente vão andar com esse nosso casal.

Como sempre, as cenas de diálogo são minha principal dificuldade. Espero que elas tenham sido satisfatórias.

Fiquei muito feliz com as últimas reviews. Como é bom saber que tem gente lendo e qual é a opinião dessas pessoas! Obrigada a todos vocês que escreveram algo para mim. Por favor, continuem fazendo isso. Elogiem, critiquem, sejam sinceros. Em todo caso, vocês já têm toda a minha gratidão.


	7. Doce descoberta

Aqui estamos nós, com mais um capítulo dessa história que eu estou adorando escrever.

Já nem tenho mais cara para pedir perdão pelos meus sumiços. Enfim, estou de volta para mais uma sequência de capítulos, acreditem. Espero que não haja novas janelas, ainda mais tão extensas. E espero que haja alguém ainda por aí.

Sem mais delongas, vamos ao capítulo.

.

.

.

VI. Doce descoberta

.

.

.

Quando Naruto dissera a Hinata, ainda dentro do carro, que ele a levaria para ter a melhor experiência gastronômica da cidade, ela pensara em pelo menos meia dúzia de lugares nobres. Também eram lugares caríssimos, frequentados apenas pela alta sociedade. Teria sido muito fácil serem reconhecidos em um lugar assim, e ela tinha externado as suas dúvidas, ao passo que ele apenas murmurara: "Não se preocupe."

Agora, sentada em um banco alto de lanchonete, tendo o barulho ruidoso da rua em seus ouvidos, não pôde deixar de se sentir, a um só tempo, surpresa e divertida. Tinham deixado o táxi que ele dirigia parado na calçada em frente, e, embora não fosse um carro muito luxuoso, parecia gritar em contraste com a região em que estavam, tipicamente periférica.

"Ichiraku Ramen?", perguntou a mulher, um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

Naruto sorriu amplamente. Tinha tirado o paletó, encostando-o junto ao balcão, e agora afrouxava a gravata, que era de uma cor incomum: laranja. Também desabotoara as mangas da camisa social, para que tivesse maior liberdade de movimentos. Hinata já reparara que tudo nele era expansivo: falava em voz alta, fazendo muitos gestos, e distribuía sorrisos como se fossem uma dádiva. _"Para mim certamente são"_, pensou Hinata, embevecida. Adorava vê-lo sorrir. Adoraria poder sorrir assim também, livre de amarras, à vontade.

"Realmente acha que vai comer bem num daqueles restaurantes sete estrelas da cidade?", perguntou ele, em tom divertido. "Podem chamar chefs de todos os cantos do mundo, mas o melhor ramen do Japão fica aqui."

Enquanto esperavam a refeição ficar pronta, conversaram sobre tudo e sobre nada. Naruto contara a ela de sua infância, passada por entre aquelas ruas da periferia, sobrevivendo sozinho. Revelava, sem perceber, um pouco de sua origem para ela. Ele não contava aquilo com tristeza na voz, não se martirizava. Mesmo assim, os olhos de Hinata encheram-se de lágrimas ao imaginar um pequeno Naruto andando desolado, vivendo de restos. Ela baixou a cabeça, tentando disfarçar a sua emoção, mas ele tomou-lhe a mão direita com evidente ternura, suavemente tentando consolá-la de um lamento que seria originalmente dele. As mãos continuaram em contato, unidas, enquanto a conversa se desenrolava.

"Sinto-me quase que constrangida", disse Hinata, enquanto ainda evitava os olhos de Naruto, com medo de se afogar neles. "Sua infância foi muito mais triste do que a minha. Eu não tive família, mas ao menos tive alguém que ocupasse esse lugar. E eu vivi com comodidade por muitos anos, ainda na Europa." Finalmente o encarando, ainda que com o rosto meio voltado para o lado, como que com medo, ela acrescentou: "Você foi muito mais forte do que eu. Eu ainda choro. Você já parou de chorar."

Ele a olhou, o sorriso temporariamente adormecido. Respirou fundo.

"Sinto que, de uma certa forma, tivemos a mesma infância". Ela lentamente foi direcionando o próprio olhar, indo direto para os olhos dele, mergulhando fundo. "Aprendemos, os dois, que só podíamos confiar em nós mesmos. Fomos crianças um pouco tristes.". Ele parou para refletir um pouco, como se só estivesse considerando aquela possibilidade naquele momento. "Estranho, acho que eu nunca tinha admitido isso. Eu vivia às gargalhadas, aprontando na vizinhança, mas toda a rejeição...". Ele pareceu recordar de si próprio em uma versão criança, ainda mais escandalosa e falante do que a adulta.

E, olhando para ela:

"Fomos ambos crianças pobres. Você entende isso?"

"É... eu entendo", ela falou, lentamente. "Eu era pobre de afeto, não importando o que o dinheiro do meu pai poderia pagar. Morei em suítes enormes, mas, com todo o conforto, elas nunca deixaram de ser o que sempre foram: cômodos de hotel. Eu nunca tive... uma casa para onde voltar."

Ele a encarou profundamente por alguns segundos, antes de acrescentar:

"Apesar de tudo, somos feitos da mesma matéria, Hinata."

Ela deveria ficar surpresa, mas não ficou – de uma maneira quase que transcendental, ela sabia o que ele queria dizer. A verdade já gritara aquilo em seu coração há algum tempo, praticamente desde o instante em que ela o vira pela primeira vez: ele era um seu igual. Eles compartilhavam um mesmo jeito de ser. E ali, junto a um balcão repleto das marcas de muitos clientes que por ali passaram ao longo do tempo, sentindo a quentura da palma da mão dele a afagar de leve as costas de sua própria mão, ela soube. Ela o amava. Seu destino a ligava a ele, por caminhos que ela nem ousava compreender.

O silêncio perdurara ainda por alguns segundos, mas o proprietário interrompeu a doçura do momento, interpondo entre eles duas tigelas fumegantes. Servindo-se, Hinata teve que admitir que aquele era o melhor ramen que já experimentara. A tigela era bem servida, e ela estava satisfeita com aquela porção, mas assistiu, primeiro com incredulidade e depois às gargalhadas, Naruto comer outras três vezes.

"Como você pode ter tanto apetite assim?", perguntou, em meio a mais uma incontrolável onda de riso.

"Ramen é minha comida favorita!", disse ele, entre bocados. "Além disso, eu nunca deixaria de gostar de um prato que tem um ingrediente com meu nome." Ao ouvir aquilo, Hinata teve de gargalhar mais uma vez, lembrando-se dos rolinhos que vinham sobre cada porção.

Naruto pagou a conta, e Hinata viu o modo como ele era cumprimentado pelo dono do lugar, que o chamava pelo nome. Sim, ela podia ver nitidamente que ele não se esquecera de onde vinha; e, embora eles conhecessem Naruto, ela não teve medo de que a conhecessem também, ou de que aquela saída resultasse em um furo de reportagem em um site qualquer de fofocas. Nenhuma das outras pessoas que ocupavam o lugar parecia estar minimamente interessada no jovem casal. E Hinata achava aquilo absolutamente maravilhoso.

Enquanto seu acompanhante ainda conversava com o dono do restaurante, a mulher caminhou lentamente até a calçada, inebriada, sentindo as cores, cheiros e texturas daquela noite. O anonimato era doce como uma calda quente sobre seu sorvete preferido. Olhava as pessoas desconhecidas, imaginando a vida de cada uma, e secretamente as invejava. Estava disposta a aproveitar aquela noite como anônima, a viver o máximo possível durante aquelas poucas horas. Depois voltaria para as festas suntuosas, para os escritórios luxuosos e adornados com mesas e cadeiras de madeira maciça... Naquele instante, precisava apenas desfrutar daquela única chance de tentar descobrir como teria sido a vida sem tantas responsabilidades.

"Pronta para a segunda parte da noite, Hinata?"

Ela se distraíra tanto que não percebera que Naruto já estava ali, na frente dela, a mão direita estendida em sua direção. Onde iriam? Ela não queria saber. Só sentia que aquela era uma oportunidade única. Ela não queria voltar para casa, não queria que a magia da noite acabasse. Ela estendeu a própria mão, em uma rendição sem volta.

"Eu estou pronta... Naruto."

Ele a levou para o táxi novamente. Não rodaram muito até chegarem ao próximo destino. Os olhos de Hinata brilhavam enquanto ele encontrava enfim uma vaga no disputado estacionamento, logo ao lado de uma boate cujas luzes neon piscavam freneticamente. Dançar. Tudo o que ela desejava

Como se lesse os seus pensamentos, Naruto acrescentou: "Não há melhor maneira de ser anônimo do que dançando, Hinata. Não há melhor maneira de esquecer os problemas, também...". Ele viu os olhos dela piscando em expectativa, o sorriso doce que lhe brotara nos lábios sem nem pedir licença, e sentiu que inevitavelmente se perderia naquela doçura de mulher, de quem não sabia nada, mas por quem já fazia tudo.

Caminhavam já para a porta de entrada da boate, quando Hinata estacou. Vendo as pessoas que afluíam para aquela entrada, teve a súbita consciência de que sua roupa destoava completamente do lugar e do momento. Subitamente, seu traje luxuoso parecia pobre, e ela gostaria de se desfazer dele. Mesmo Naruto conseguira se camuflar, sem o paletó e a gravata, com as mangas da camisa dobradas até os cotovelos, o colarinho aberto. Já ela parecia incrivelmente deslocada, e percebeu que o excesso de pano na barra de seu vestido dificultaria seus movimentos.

Naruto também parou, ao vê-la interromper seu caminho. Depois, ergueu uma sobrancelha, ao ver que ela voltava em passos apressados para o carro.

"Está tudo bem, Hinata?", ele perguntou, receoso de que ela desistisse subitamente de continuar passando a noite na companhia dele.

"Está, sim", disse ela, já junto à porta do carro, um tanto esbaforida pela breve corrida de volta pelo estacionamento. "Você não teria por acaso uma tesoura?"

"Uma _tesoura_?", perguntou ele, incrédulo, sem entender para que Hinata desejava uma tesoura naquela hora, naquele lugar.

Mas destravou o alarme do carro e a viu remexer no porta-luvas, encontrando o objeto desejado e erguendo-o brevemente no ar em um gesto de triunfo. O que Hinata fez a seguir fora totalmente surpreendente para ele. Qualquer outra pessoa consideraria aquilo uma atitude frívola, um desperdício de dinheiro e um estrago. Ele, porém, sabia o quanto as socialites matavam para aparecerem sempre impecáveis, e apaixonou-se instantaneamente por aquele gesto.

Naruto se limitou a olhar, primeiro com surpresa e depois com encanto, quando Hinata cortou, de ponta a ponta, a barra do seu vestido grifado de doze mil dólares.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

Naruto comprava dois ingressos na bilheteria, acotovelando-se junto aos muitos frequentadores que também tinham deixado para fazer sua aquisição no último momento. Pedira a Hinata que o esperasse a um canto, e ela o que ela fazia. Conseguia identificá-lo ao longe pelo reflexo que as luzes de neon faziam nos fios loiros – era extremamente incomum pessoas que tivessem aquele tom de cabelo no Japão.

Com o vestido cortado na altura dos joelhos, podia ver agora os seus próprios pés, nas sandálias de salto baixo. Também deixara a pequena bolsa no carro, para poder ter as mãos livres no movimento da dança. Seu coração batia forte no misto de ansiedade e expectativa. Olhava disfarçadamente para os casais e grupos de amigos que iam chegando em grande número para aquele lugar. Não se tratava de uma boate cara, localizada na área mais nobre da cidade, onde cada mínimo visitante seria medido e avaliado por sua vestimenta, bem como pela sua ostentação no consumo. Aquele ali era um lugar típico da classe média, onde o cidadão comum, que trabalhara de oito às cinco todos os dias, ia gastar seu salário entre a batida insana da música e generosos goles de cerveja.

Ali, ninguém sabia quem ela era – e ninguém se importava. Seu vestido mal cortado não chamava a atenção, não a tornava alvo de nenhum tipo de olhar. Hinata sabia que, por muito menos, uma pessoa seria barrada em algum dos restritos lugares que sua classe frequentava. Tanto melhor que não estivesse neles. Ela preferia muito mais estar onde estava.

Por fim, Naruto voltou. Ela o viu se aproximar com os dois ingressos na mão, agitando-os com alegria. Ficou ao lado dela na longa fila de entrada que avançava lentamente, e, embora ele nem sequer a tocasse, Hinata teve uma profunda consciência do corpo dele junto ao seu, e do fato de que, sob muitos aspectos, aquilo bem que poderia ser considerado um tipo de encontro. Ele por fim posicionou a mão em sua cintura, quando finalmente entravam, para conduzi-la. E Hinata agradeceu por aquele contato, pois a súbita escuridão de dentro da boate a deixou momentaneamente confusa. Havia holofotes que piscavam insandecidamente , balcões e bancos por todas as paredes, uma plataforma ao canto, onde um DJ animava a multidão, e, por fim, uma massa agitada de frequentadores, balançando os corpos no ritmo estonteante.

Hinata se sentia ao mesmo tempo atemorizada e deslumbrada. A escuridão, sentiu de repente, era sua amiga. _"Viver como uma pessoa comum... dançar como uma desconhecida... me sentir livre..."_

Naruto gesticulava muito, mas ela mal podia vê-lo, e muito menos ouvi-lo, naquele frenesi. Deixou que ele o conduzisse para um dos balcões, disputando a cotoveladas um lugar ali, enquanto observava o galpão que se enchia cada vez mais.

"Duas cervejas!". Naruto gritou e sinalizou para o bartender ao mesmo tempo, passando uma nota por cima do balcão. A princípio, o homem pareceu não entender, mas apareceu após alguns segundos com as duas garrafas long neck, que eram tudo de que Naruto precisava. Bebeu direto do gargalo, enquanto oferecia a outra garrafa para Hinata. Ela tomou um gole, fazendo uma careta, algo de que os dois riram, divertidamente. Mas, após um gesto de indecisão, virou todo o conteúdo de uma vez, não sem evitar uma segunda careta, o que fez o homem rir abertamente.

"Não gosta de cerveja?", perguntou ele, ainda rindo e terminando a sua própria. Sabia que o consumo daquela bebida ocidentalizada não era muito comum entre as classes altas japonesas, que preferiam a tradicionalidade emitida pelo saquê.

"Não tenho o hábito de tomar", disse a mulher, secando os lábios com as costas da mão, distraidamente. Depois, mais para si do que para ele, murmurou: "Mas hoje eu não quero perder nenhuma oportunidade...".

Ele ouviu o murmúrio – mas não sabia o que deveria responder. Preferiu ficar observando-a, vendo como ela encarava aquele ambiente novo.

"Animada?", perguntou ele para Hinata, apenas para preencher o espaço entre eles, pois já sabia qual era a resposta. Os olhos dela brilhavam com as luzes, com a cortina de penumbra, com o retumbar da música vibrante em cada célula de seu corpo. Naruto apenas a encarava, um tanto quanto enlevado. Ela parecia tão doce e inocente... Uma criança que admira na vitrine o brinquedo tão desejado. _"Uma criança escondida nas formas de uma mulher..."_

Não foi preciso qualquer sinal. Ele se ergueu e a tomou pela mão. Caminharam juntos em direção à massa que se movia inquietante sob o ritmo compassado das batidas tocadas pelo DJ. Pouco a pouco foram sendo envolvidos pela multidão, de maneira que foi preciso que ele a puxasse para bem próximo de seu corpo, para evitar que se distanciassem um do outro. Quando julgou ter encontrado um lugar estratégico, Naruto parou. Estavam à direita de uma das cabines de som, e, caso quisessem conversar, teriam de chegar muito próximos um do outro, o que era exatamente o que o homem pretendia fazer. Por outro lado, a área não estava tão cheia, permitindo que ambos dançassem com alguma liberdade de movimentos, sem ficarem presos ou limitados por outros corpos, desconhecidos.

Hinata nunca soube dizer quanto tempo passaram ali, juntos, dançando livremente. A química, que tinha surgido sob os acordes do jazz, no evento beneficente de que participaram juntos, retornava naquele local, no formato da música eletrônica. Qualquer constrangimento que ela ainda pudesse ter logo fora embora, removido por aqueles olhos azuis, que pareciam brilhar no escuro, e pela maneira divertidíssima que Naruto tinha de dançar. Como ela imaginara, ele era expansivo. Do tipo que não se importaria com nada, mesmo se a realeza estivesse contemplando os passos de dança.

Por outro lado, ela podia perceber bem, ele estava fazendo de tudo para que aquela noite fosse a noite dela. Ele a envolvia em apenas breves momentos, com delicadeza, mas ela sentia que suas mãos eram fortes e atentas, e a renderiam assim que ela desejasse, bastando apenas sinalizar... As lembranças de seus devaneios com aquelas mãos em seu corpo, os goles da bebida e a iluminação variante fizeram Hinata imergir em uma leve tontura que nada tinha a ver com um mal estar físico. Era quase como se ela estivesse se sentindo etérea, distante de si própria...

Sim. Era isso. Ela era apenas uma mulher em uma pista de dança, e nada poderia lhe dar maior prazer. A consciência do adorável anonimato, junto com a noção de que sim, ela estava aproveitando tudo aquilo como uma mulher de vinte e quatro anos deveria fazer, trouxeram a seus lábios um sorriso intenso e uma energia ainda maior nos movimentos, o que Naruto percebeu – e entendeu – na hora.

Enlaçou-a com o braço esquerdo – agora já estavam ainda mais livres um com o outro, e Hinata foi receptiva ao toque, inclinando-se na direção dos lábios que se juntaram a sua orelha, para murmurar: "Eu não falei que nada era mais libertador do que isso?".

Quase como se um gatilho tivesse sido acionado, a música mudou abruptamente. Agora era uma batida lenta, mas ainda cheia de impulsão e sensualidade. O iluminador da casa descera ainda mais o tom das luzes, de maneira que Naruto mal podia divisar o vulto de Hinata a sua frente.

A nova camada de escuridão mudava tudo. Naruto começou a se sentir mais ousado, e Hinata também entendeu. A lentidão proposital da música também contribuía para a onda pesada de atração que parecia ter descido de algum lugar, envolvendo os dois sutilmente. Naruto novamente colou os lábios ao ouvido da mulher, para lhe soprar:

"Vamos dançar mais essa juntos, Hinata..."

Os lábios por ali mesmo ficaram enquanto Hinata sentia um par de mãos que percorreram lentamente suas costas, pela região da cintura e da lombar, parecendo estar à procura de um ponto exato. Subitamente, um segundo após as mãos finalmente pararem, Hinata sentiu o seu corpo ser puxado para junto do de Naruto, os dois completamente colados agora, ele ainda com a boca junto ao ouvido dela, mas sem nada falar naquele momento.

O impulso ao ser puxada fez com que Hinata emitisse um breve gemido, pouco mais do que um murmúrio. Entretanto, naquela movimentação dos corpos, os lábios dela também ficaram próximos do ouvido dele, e o ruído entrou pelo canal auditivo fazendo estrago, arrepiando Naruto até a alma. Era um gemido inocente e ao mesmo tempo profundamente sensual, e a reação inevitável de Naruto foi apertar ainda mais as costas da mulher, enquanto puxava-a com tal força que parecia querer fundir a ambos. O segundo gemido de Hinata foi ainda mais audível, e inconscientemente Naruto sabia que estava se perdendo nela, partindo para nunca mais voltar.

Hinata tinha plena consciência de cada milímetro do seu corpo que tocava o corpo de Naruto, enquanto a música permanecia tocando e a penumbra densa os rodeava. Sem saber o que fazer das próprias mãos, pousou a direita sobre o ombro do homem, sentindo a rigidez dos músculos por debaixo da camisa, enquanto a direita foi brincar junto à nuca, entrando pelos fios de cabelo, perdendo-se ali.

Os movimentos de ambos foram lentos e instintivos. No fundo, ambos sabiam que cedo ou tarde eles caminhariam para aquilo. Hinata fechou os olhos ao sentir que ele mordia bem de leve o lóbulo da orelha dela, as mãos ainda espalmadas em suas costas, puxando. Ela sentiu os lábios dele percorrerem um lento e tortuoso caminho pela bochecha dela. Seu coração batia descompassado, e ela não se atrevia a abrir os olhos, trêmula e ansiosa, o rosto avermelhado, temendo e desejando o momento inevitável.

O corpo dele estava ligeiramente inclinado sobre o dela. Ele era bem mais alto. Ela deixou a coluna se vergar ainda mais para trás, em um arco, quando ele chegou ao queixo e repetiu a mordida naquela região. Ambos pareceram presos ao último impulso por horas, presos na tortura desconcertante, até que, com mais uma movimentação por parte dele, os lábios finalmente se encontraram.

O primeiro toque foi sutil e breve. Ela tinha uma boca pequena e macia... exatamente como Naruto imaginara. Ele conteve a vontade de ir rápido, refreando o desejo que lhe corria o corpo como uma eletricidade, e que Hinata já deveria estar percebendo, visto a maneira como ambos estavam colados.

Tocou aqueles lábios de mulher mais uma vez, para descobrir que eles levemente se abriram à passagem dele, de sua língua espessa e quente, que finalmente entrou em contato com a língua hesitante dela, percorrendo-a delicadamente, sempre naquela lentidão torturante e provocativa.

O contato foi longo e extasiante. Naruto não abandonara a pressão das mãos por sobre o corpo de Hinata, como que querendo demarcá-la para si, mostrar que ela era dele, não deixá-la ir embora em hipótese alguma. Hinata se deixou envolver pelo beijo que a cada vez se tornava ainda mais lascivo, tendo a total consciência daquele corpo de homem que ao dela se moldava, sentindo que tudo o que vivera valera a pena; na verdade, fora um preço pequeno a se pagar, quando comparado àquele único momento.

.

.

.

**CONTINUA...**

.

.

.

Esse capítulo me deu um trabalho enorme. Fiquei com muito medo de ele ser perfeito demais, de tudo parecer um conto de fadas. Por outro lado, eu precisava escrever uma cena assim, com o beijo acontecendo lentamente, tentando transmitir para quem lesse todas as sensações que as personagens sentiriam. O primeiro beijo que trocamos com alguém que amamos traz coisas assim. Além do mais, nunca, nunca, tinha escrito uma cena como essa de agora envolvendo Naruto e Hinata. Amo muito esse casal, então espero estar à altura de tudo que eles merecem, além, é claro, de estar à altura das expectativas de todos que lerem.

No entanto, o conto de fadas não dura para sempre. A próxima cena já vai ser um certo choque de realidade, digamos assim. Eu terminava o capítulo com ela, inclusive estragando o beijo dos dois (hahahahah), mas não resisti a deixar o beijo acontecer como foi. O capítulo também já estava ficando grande. No próximo vocês verão o que vai vir.

Se houver alguém aí, aguardo um retorno, um comentário. E obrigada por lerem.

.

.

.

_DOIS RECADOS:_

NaruHinaTTebayo, gostei do que você disse. Por enquanto, só tenho conta aqui. Qual desses dois sites você recomenda? Acho que é uma boa ideia...

MorganaMarjorie, sei que minhas promessas andam furadas, mas Sina vai sair em breve, acredite! Estou empacada, mas meio capítulo está pronto. Acho que é uma questão de dias.


End file.
